


Bottles, Babies and Change

by roslinadamasinequanon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslinadamasinequanon/pseuds/roslinadamasinequanon
Summary: FollowsOut of Darkness. It has been a month since Abbey and the twins came home from the hospital. Abbey is ready to get back into the swing of things but will she pick the wrong party to get started with?





	Bottles, Babies and Change

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Chapter 1: 

Abbey lay nestled in her warm bed. Something had awakened her, but for once it wasn't the shrill cry of one her newborns wanting their mother. It was the sound of her husband's voice murmuring softly. 

"Mmmm, what?" She asked sleepily. She rolled over and reached out a hand to her husband's side of the bed, he wasn't there. She squinted at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost midnight. She smiled realizing that voice was coming from her husband in the nursery, via the baby monitor. Jed was usually coming back from the Oval Office just as the twins were waking up for their midnight feeding. Abbey laid back and listened. 

"So beautiful, you woke up before your brother tonight, did you?...That doesn't happen too often...Look at that, what a big yawn...OK enough cuddling with Daddy, let's get you out of this wet diaper and you'll feel much better...You know Aislinn, tomorrow is your big day. Your first official pictures with me, Mom and your brother...Are you going to be a big girl and not cry?...I think you will...You're daddy's big girl, aren't you?..You're the President's daughter so we can't have you throwing any tantrums, now can we?...I don't want you to worry sweetheart. I am not going to let your brother overshadow you just because he is the first Bartlet boy. You're just as loved and just as important, especially to your mother and me...Well, you are working pretty hard there but you do know that you aren't going to get anything out of my finger, don't you? We need to get you into your Mom for that..." 

Abbey smiled as her daughter finally realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted from sucking her father's finger and let out a loud cry of anger. 

"Sssh...it's OK," Jed continued. "Let's just get your brother and I'll bring you in to your mother." 

Abbey was awake and sitting up when Jed entered with two crying infants and a bottle tucked under his chin. 

"I forget," he said, "which one nursed at midnight last night?" 

"Nicholas," Abbey said unbuttoning her nightgown. Jed handed Aislinn to her, stripped down to his boxers, and settled back in the bed with Nicholas. Aislinn nursed at her mother's breast, while Nicholas drank from the bottle in his father's arms. Abbey laid her head on Jed's shoulder. This was one of her favorite times of the day. A time when she felt at complete peace with the world. 

"Ow," Jed gasped a little while later. Abbey looked down to see that Nicholas had grasped Jed's chest hair in his tiny fist and was pulling. She smiled watching Jed gently open his son's fist. "Like mother, like son," he said with a grin. 

"I guess you'll have to keep your shirt on next time," Abbey said. 

"I thought you didn't like me to sleep with my shirt on," he said lifting a brow lasciviously, causing Abbey to laugh. He knew how much she liked to snuggle up to his naked chest and run her fingernails through his chest hair. 

"Yeah well, I think you can safely keep it on for a couple more weeks." 

Jed looked down at his daughter who had fallen asleep at Abbey's breast with a trickle of milk running down her chin. He took the cloth he was using to burp Nicholas and wiped the milk away causing her to let go of the nipple. 

"A couple more weeks huh," he sighed, and Abbey nodded, stroking his cheek with a resigned sigh of her own. 

Three hours later Abbey was awakened out of a deep sleep by the shrill crying on the monitor. She felt Jed begin stir. 

"Go back to sleep babe," she murmured rubbing his shoulder. She rolled out of bed heading for the doorway without fully opening her eyes. 

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she banged her toe against the nightstand. 

"Abbey?" Jed muttered tiredly. 

"I'm OK, go back to sleep," she stumbled down the hall to the nursery still half asleep. Now it was Jed's turn to listen to the monitor. 

"OK, OK, Mommy's here...ssh...don't wake your daddy...he has to be up early to run the country...I know that doesn't impress you much now, but someday it will...Ssh...there you go sweetie...you were just hungry again, weren't you?...I don't blame you...I'd be hungry too if all I got to eat was milk." 

Jed could hear creaking now and knew Abbey was nursing the baby in the rocking chair. She always gave the twins their 2:30 feeding in the nursery so he could get some sleep. He smiled as he heard her humming and then she began to sing softly to them. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." 

It was his secret how much he enjoyed listening to her beautiful, loving voice late at night like this and how it lulled him back to sleep with a smile on his face. 

*** 

The next morning CJ entered the Oval Office to see the President and First Lady dressed casually, each with a baby in their arms. 

"Sir, I thought Annie Leibovitz was taking the first official pictures of all of you today." 

"She already did. After taking some in the residence, she decided she wanted some shots in the Oval Office." 

"Well, I was just dropping off the guest list for the party for the President of Pakistan." 

"Party?" Abbey asked. 

"Yes. Will you be attending, Mrs. Bartlet?" 

"Why wasn't I told about a party?" She turned to Jed. "You never mentioned a party." 

"I didn't think you would be up to going," Jed said simply. 

"And whatever possessed you to think that?" Abbey asked, slightly exasperated with her husband. 

"Because Abigail," he said, getting a little testy, "last week when I asked you if you wanted to attend the luncheon for the heads of the auto industry you looked at me as if I had two heads. Then you said, and I quote, 'Jed, I'm getting four hours of sleep a night so I am a walking zombie, my breasts leak, my stitches still bother me, and I smell like spit up, why on EARTH would I want to go to a luncheon?'" 

"Jed..." Abbey said glancing at CJ, who was trying not to look amused. "That was a luncheon for automakers for God's sake. Even if I hadn't felt like that, I would have come up with some excuse not to go. THIS is a party. I have spent four weeks in the company of two demanding babies. It will be nice to be in the company of adults again." 

"You do realize we don't have a nanny yet," he said reminding his wife that she was procrastinating in this area. 

"Yes, I am aware of that," Abbey said tightly, not wanting to get into that argument again. She knew it had to be done but had been putting it off as long as possible. "I'll see if Zoey can babysit." 

"Sir," Charlie said entering the room, "it's time for your meeting." 

"Thanks Charlie," Jed started to hand Aislinn back to Abbey, who was already holding Nicholas. 

"Can I help?" CJ asked. 

"Do you have time to carry her back to the residence for me?" Abbey asked. 

"Yes," CJ smiled, accepting the baby from Jed who then had to leave the room. 

"Before we go, let's sit down for a minute CJ," Abbey said, sitting down on the couch. 

"Uh...OK. Is there a problem, ma'am?" 

"Not a problem. Just a question. Now I am going to ask you something and, if it is something you are not comfortable with or if it is too much to ask, just tell me and there won't be any hard feelings. You are not under any obligation to do this just because you work for my husband." 

"This sounds serious," CJ said, looking from the sleeping baby in her arms to Abbey. 

"Jed and I are starting to plan the babies' christening and we've been discussing godparents. We'd like you to be our daughter's godmother." 

"Oh...Mrs.Bartlet...I don't know what to say," CJ said flustered. "You really want me?" 

"Yes. I've tried to pick strong, caring women to be godmothers to all my daughters. A good role model they can look up to and I can't think of anyone who fits that description more than you. And of course Jed thinks the world of you." 

"Thank you ma'am," CJ said obviously moved. "I'm honored you both have chosen me." 

"Then you'll do it?" 

"Yes, of course I'll do it," CJ looked back down at the sweet innocent baby in her arms. Her goddaughter. She would always have a connection to this child and the Bartlets, long after they were out of the White House. She would be the godmother to the daughter of the President of the United States. She was touched and moved that Jed and Abbey thought so highly of her, as she knew how important this role was to them, and how carefully they chose the people who would influence their children's lives. "Can I ask you a question, Abbey?" 

"Of course." 

"Do all babies smell this good?" 

"At times," Abbey laughed, having expected a more serious question. "But now that you are going to be a godmother, I'll have to teach you how to change a diaper and that might change your mind a bit." 

"The President has been boasting to reporters that he does his fair share of changing diapers. Is that an accurate quote?" 

"Well I don't know about his fair share," Abbey smiled, "but, yes, he does change diapers. Did you think I would allow anything less?" 

"I guess not," she grinned and then began to laugh. 

"What?" Abbey asked. 

"I am just trying to picture the President of the United States changing a diaper while on the phone with Yasser Arafat or someone." 

"Well, he was a father long before he became the leader of the free world. CJ, can you tell me where you put that list for the party?" 

"Sure," CJ said, rising to grab it from Jed's desk and handing it to her. 

Abbey slipped her glasses on and began to peruse the list intently. 

"Can I ask what you are looking for?" 

"Just checking to see if someone I met in Pakistan was invited." Some chauvinistic, throw back to the middle ages creep, she thought, flashing back to her visit to Pakistan a while back. While the majority of the people had been very kind and tried to make her visit a pleasant one, there was one military General who had been very condescending of her, her career, and American women in general. Unfortunately for her, it had been while they were dancing that he had chosen to make his remarks. He also held her closer than was proper, yet she couldn't break away for fear of making a scene. But, he had made one foolish mistake. He had forgotten that she was the First Lady and, as such, had protection. So, when he had tried to kiss her and she had struggled against him, her agent Anita had discreetly but firmly broken up the clinch and let him know he would not be allowed to do anything against the First Lady's wishes. Abbey had seen how furious he was to be thwarted by two women but he hadn't dare voice his disapproval. Once home she had told Jed about the encounter, leaving out the part about the pass and her agent breaking it up. Telling him would have served no purpose but to upset him and make him wary of every trip she made. 

Abbey sighed with relief when she finished reading the list and had not seen a listing for any Generals. She knew Jed and his staff were in tense negotiations with Pakistan over the use of their country to thwart terrorism. She didn't need the tension of fighting this guy off added into the mix. 

**** 

"Mom, are you almost ready?" Zoey asked, entering the bathroom. "Dad's having a cow out there." 

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute," Abbey said. "This is my first public appearance in months and I want to look good." 

"Mom, you would look good in a gunnysack but I'll go tell him and then I'll check on the babies." 

Abbey walked out of the bathroom to see Jed looking irritatedly at his pocket watch. 

"Finally," he said without looking up. When he did glance up, his eyes widened. Abbey stood before him in a low cut, crushed velvet black gown with a long slit up the side to mid thigh and three inch heels. Her hair was swept back by black and ivory combs on each side and allowed to fall to her bare shoulders. Diamond earrings completed the outfit. "Wow," was all Jed could say. 

"Thank you Jed," Abbey said softly and kissed his cheek. "You haven't looked at me like a woman in months." 

"Believe me Abbey, looking at you like a woman is the very least of my problems. I've had months of knowing I can't have you and trying to tell myself that you have just given birth and we still have a couple weeks to go so this is just pure torture." 

"I think you'll survive," she smiled, snapping a diamond bracelet on her slender wrist. 

"They're still asleep," Zoey said, entering the room. 

"I just fed them an hour ago," Abbey said, "so they should sleep for at least a couple more hours. When they wake up, I have bottles of breast milk made up in the fridge. If you need anything at all, I have my beeper on. Nicky will probably..." 

"Abigail," Jed said impatiently, "we are still going to be in the same building. Zoey can handle this. Everything will be fine. LET'S GO." 

"I can handle this," Zoey assured her with a smile and accepted her parents' kisses to the cheek. 

On the way to the party Jed and Abbey made a quick stop in the nursery to check on the twins. They stood side by side in their formal evening wear and watched the babies' tiny bellys rise and fall with each breath. They smiled at each other and Jed took Abbey's hand to lead her downstairs. 

*** 

Abbey was having a great time at the party. It was so nice to be back in circulation, to be back with adults and stimulating conversation. She was standing in a group with Jed when Lord John Marbury approached them with his usual flourish. 

"Well, well, WELL, Abigail. We have missed you," he kissed her cheek. 

"I've missed you all too," Abbey smiled, 

"My GOD, it is absolutely ASTONISHING that it has only been WEEKS since you have given birth. You look simply scrumptious. Good enough to eat, wouldn't you say, Mr. President?" 

"Yes, she does," Jed said, slightly amused. 

"I must say, motherhood certainly agrees with you Abigail. It only enhances that magnificent figure of yours." Jed glared at him as he saw exactly where John's eyes were focused, his wife's chest. "You look even better now than when I first met you. This beautiful American girl with a body made for sin..." 

"John," Jed warned interrupting him, but John ignored him. 

"Do you remember that day, Abigail?" 

"I certainly do," Abbey smiled. Her mind wandered back to those days when Jed was a student at the London School of Economics and she was a young mother. Jed had taken her to an end of the semester party and was in deep conversation with one of his professors leaving her to fend for herself. That was when John approached her. 

"Well, what is a gorgeous creature like you doing standing here alone?" John had asked. "That just won't do. You MUST dance with me." 

"All right," she had said, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. "I'm Abigail." 

"Lord John Marbury at your service," he bowed formally. She hadn't been able to help giggling. John had always been able to make her laugh. "You're American." It was a statement, not a question. 

"Yes. Don't you like Americans?" 

"Not at the moment. I had the highest GPA in my class until this brash new American showed up." 

"Stealing your thunder, is he?" 

"You might say that. But, I don't want to talk about school when I have a beautiful woman in my arms. You dance like an angel, you know." 

"Thank you," she had smiled, "but..." 

"No buts. I simply must get to know you better. MUCH better." 

"That is very flattering but you should know that I am married," she pulled away. 

"Happily?" He asked. 

"Yes," she had said, slightly shocked by the question. 

"Very happily," Jed had said, putting a possessive arm around her waist. 

"YOU," John had sputtered, then turned to her. "You're married to the brash American?" 

"Guilty," Abbey smiled. 

"Yes, she is," Jed had said, "and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit on my wife again." 

"I just don't have any luck at all," John had moped. "Oh well Joshua, you can't be all bad if you have an exquisite wife like Abigail. Let me buy you both a drink and no hard feelings." 

"OK," Jed replied, "but it's Josiah." 

"That's what I said...Joshua..." 

Jed shook his head and Abbey laughed. 

That was how it had all started. Lord John and Jed had become friendly rivals in class and, while Jed usually bested him in grades, John got his revenge by being able to get Jed's goat and irritate him at will. He had found early on the easiest way to do it this was by openly ogling his beautiful wife, which was certainly no hardship. 

"You still have a body made for sin Abigail," John grinned wickedly, bringing her back to the present and Abbey couldn't help but laugh, especially at the look on her husband's face. Sometimes it was nice to see someone be able to get to Jed the way John did. It kept him on his toes. Then, while she was still smiling and talking, she heard it. That voice. 

"Yes, we will negotiate with you but we will NOT allow you to walk all over us." 

That voice. 

The smile left her lips, the blood draining from her face as she quite simply froze. 

"Abbey," Jed nudged her. "Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." 

"It's HIM, Jed," she hissed. 

"Who?" Jed asked puzzled. 

"The General." 

Chapter 2: 

"I thought you said you checked the guest list." 

"I did Jed. How the hell did I miss him? I checked that list," Abbey's voice was sounding a little frantic now. 

"Abbey," Jed said sternly, "calm down. Just relax. Look, just stay out of this guy's range. We'll try to keep him away from you. He certainly isn't going to try to pull anything here at the White House." 

"You're right, Jed. I know you're right," she said, taking a deep breath. 

"You all right now?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," she tried to smile. "Go do your job, you have to mingle." 

As Jed turned to leave, Abbey immediately sought CJ out. 

"Did you change the guest list after I looked at it?" She asked. 

"No, ma'am. Why? Is something wrong?" 

"How did the General get in?" 

"What General? There weren't any Generals on the list." 

Abbey turned and pointed to the man she was talking about. 

"That's Farid Hassan, the new Defence Minister of Pakistan." 

"Well," Abbey breathed, "I guess he's moved up in the world." 

*** 

Meanwhile, Jed approached Leo and Toby. 

"I need your help tonight guys. I need you to keep an eye out for Abbey. That guy over there..." 

"The new Defence Minister?" Leo asked. 

"THAT'S the new Defence Minister?" 

"Yes. He just got appointed last month" 

"Well, evidently he gave Abbey a hard time in Pakistan. Just keep an eye out. Don't let her get trapped." 

"What do you mean by a hard time?" Leo's eyes narrowed. 

"Just all that women were put on the earth to serve men and should be barefoot and pregnant crap. You know Abbey. She'd like to go for the guy's jugular for that one, but she won't because of the negotiations. I don't want her in that position." 

"We'll keep our eye out," they promised. 

*** 

Abbey was getting a glass of wine when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, we meet again." 

Abbey stiffened but turned to face Hassan with a gracious smile. 

"Hello," she said, extending a hand, "it's nice to see you again. I hear congratulations are in order for your promotion." 

"Yes. And I must extend mine to you on the birth of your babies." 

"Thank you." 

"You have a son now?" 

"Yes, his name is Nicholas." 

"That is good, a man needs a son. The President must be relieved that you have finally given him one." 

"Actually, it is the male who determines the sex of a child so my husband actually gave him to me," Abbey smiled, enjoying the way his face closed up at having been shown up by a woman. 

"Your other daughters, they are in college?" 

"Ellie and Zoey are. They are both studying to be doctors, although I am not sure if Zoey has completely made up her mind on that yet." 

"Such a waste for girls," he shook his head and absently ran his finger over her collarbone. 

"What do you mean by that?" Abbey asked defensively, while stepping back from his hands. 

"You are no longer Dr. Bartlet, are you? You are, as you should be, a wife and a mother." He stepped forward so she had to step back against the wall. Abbey knew he was trying to intimidate her and she would be damned if she would let him see that he was succeeding. 

"I am still Dr. Bartlet," she bristled. "I can be a wife, a mother, and a doctor but I cannot be a doctor and fulfill my role as First Lady. I will go back to being a surgeon when we leave the White House." 

"And your husband? He won't have anything to say about that?" 

"My husband has always supported my career." 

"American men do not know how to handle their women." 

"I don't think we require any special handling." 

"Yes you do, because if you were my wife, things would be very different. First of all, I would not allow you to bare this much flesh." 

"My husband does not ALLOW me to do anything. I dress as I want and he generally doesn't have any complaints." 

"I'm sure he doesn't," he smiled lasciviously. "I usually don't approve of the way Western women flaunt their bodies but it does have its advantages," he ran his finger up her arm to her shoulder and back down in what he thought was a seductive manner, but actually only made Abbey's skin crawl. It was an instant reflex. Her hand came up as if to slap him away but Hassan never noticed as Josh moved in swiftly and took her arm. 

"Excuse me," he said, "but I need to steal the First Lady for a moment." 

Josh nudged Abbey into an empty room and turned to her with an incredulous voice. 

"Tell me I didn't just see you about to slap the Defence Minister of Pakistan." 

"He was making incredibly sexist statements, Josh, and he just kept TOUCHING me. He makes my skin crawl." 

"Look, I know this stinks but that is just the way it is. We've been through this before on the campaign. You just have to smile and let these comments slide. We can't afford to alienate these people now. We NEED their cooperation to root out terrorists. Is it really too much to ask for you just to let these things go for something that is bigger than this guy behaving like a prick?" 

"Don't talk to me like I am a child, Josh. I have been involved in politics as long as you. But OK, I have understood what you said about how important these negotiations are so, yes, I will let things slide." 

"Good, and Mrs. Bartlet, I don't think you should tell the President about this. You know he would start World War III over it." 

"Don't worry, Josh. I won't say a word. I will keep my mouth shut and be a good little girl," she said sarcastically. 

"Are you ready to go?" Josh asked her. 

"I'll be out in a few minutes. You go ahead." 

Abbey sat down thinking about what a mess she was in now. But, she had been dealing with this kind of sexism all her life. First, it was her own relatives telling her to give up the idea of being a doctor and become a nurse. Then it was the medical school professors who were twice as hard on her because she was a woman, who questioned her continuously about why she wanted to be a doctor. It was a question rarely asked of her male counterparts. She had also had to work twice as hard to gain the respect of her male colleagues. But, she had done it. She had become their equal and surpassed many. So, it had surprised and shocked her when she had been thrust back into that one dimensional role of wife and mother when Jed had begun campaigning for President. In fact, it had been Josh who had made her aware of her role in the first place. Her mind wandered back to a day during the summer that they were campaigning for President. She and Jed were attending a fundraiser barbecue at the home of Reece Stevens. Reece was a neighbor of John Hoynes whom Jed had just picked as his running mate. She had just returned to the campaign trail after taking a few days off with the girls in New Hampshire. It was a sweltering hot Texas day and she had chosen to wear a knee length sundress with bare legs and strappy high heeled sandals. 

Jed was asking her how the girls were doing while sharing his beer with her when Reece approached. 

"Hey Guv'na. Is this the little woman?" He asked, putting an arm around her waist and squeezing her to his side. 

"Yes," Jed said, "Reece Stevens, my wife Dr. Abigail Bartlet, Abbey, Reece Stevens." 

"How come I've never had any doctors lookin' like you? Where have you been hidin' this pretty little filly, Jed?" 

"Oh, I've been so busy teaching medicine at Harvard and being on call at several Boston hospitals, I just haven't had the time to campaign," she smiled innocently. 

"Well, ol' Jed here is going to have to put you on a tighter rein darlin' if he is going to be President. He's letting you take that bit between your teeth and he needs to regain some control." 

Jed inhaled deeply watching the storm clouds cross his wife's face but, before she could say a word, CJ 'accidentally' bumped her elbow giving Abbey the opportunity to spill her beer on the front of Reece's pants. He sputtered angrily. 

"Oh I AM sorry," Abbey exclaimed, all saccharine sweetness, "look at that, I spilled it all over you." 

"Yes, you did," Reece huffed and walked away to go clean up. 

Abbey, Jed, and CJ could no longer hold their mirth. 

"Thank you CJ," Abbey grinned. 

"That's just one for the sisterhood," CJ said, giving her a high five. Jed walked away shaking his head and smiling, and Josh quickly approached the women. 

"That was quite a show you two just put on," he said. 

"Oh Josh, lighten up," Abbey said, "that guy was asking for it. He was a walking caricature." 

"I can't lighten up. He was a walking MILLIONAIRE caricature. He and his friends might have donated a considerable amount of money to our campaign. I've watched you Abbey. You can turn it on and be the perfect diplomatic politician's wife. But at other times you do not suffer fools well." 

"No, I don't. Jesus Josh, that guy stood there comparing me to a horse." 

"I don't care if he compared you to the whore of Babylon. This is no longer an election in a tiny state where everyone knows and loves Jed Bartlet and he can afford to alienate people. He cannot, in a Presidential election, afford to alienate anyone. He is the challenger. He is distrusted down here as a liberal, northeastern, intellectual with a wife who is just too everything...too smart, too opinionated, too wealthy, too attractive and you dress too damn well, too..." 

"Too what, Josh?"Abbey asked defiantly. 

"Well look at you...too sexy, OK, not like a politician's wife." 

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to throw at me while you're at it? How do you expect me to respond to that Josh, because those opinions sound right on to me? Jed is a SEMI liberal, northeastern intellectual and I am exactly as you said and I'll be damned if I'll apologize for it." 

"I'm not saying you have to apologize. What I am saying is that if that is all the American public sees, the Governor won't have a snowballs chance in hell of winning." 

"So, how do you plan on changing that perception?" 

"We play up the small state farmer angle for the Governor. Teacher, not Nobel Prize winner. For you, we drop the doctor, don't mention Harvard, and talk about your children. A lot of Americans don't even know you are a mother." 

"And that will make Jed more electable? Should I also start wearing granny dresses, put my hair in a bun, and wear my glasses?" 

"I wouldn't presume to tell you how to dress." 

"Good. Because I'll only go so far, Josh, you can only push me so far. I'll call myself Mrs. Bartlet, I'll smile through the insults, and try to be as diplomatic as possible. BUT, I will not change who I am." 

"That sounds fair enough," he said and shook her hand on it. 

*** 

Abbey snapped back to the present and glanced across the room at her husband. She wasn't the only one who had had to close the door to some great achievements. While it had angered her when Josh asked her not be called Dr. Bartlet, it had physically hurt her with the force of a punch to the stomach when they had told Jed that, unless he was on Wall Street, he should not bring up the fact that he had won a Nobel Prize. It had been such a great moment in their life, a crowning achievement in his career. And just like that, with surgical precision, they had cut that part of his life out. So, in the end, they had both been stripped of the things they had worked so hard for. The things that had set them apart from others, all in an effort to appear more AVERAGE. It had always floored her that people would want somebody average to be their President. It was such an important job it should belong to somebody who stood head and shoulders above those who were merely average. Thankfully the American people had somebody like that now. Despite campaigning as an average guy, her husband was the most brilliant, caring man she had ever known and they were damn lucky to have him in the White House. 

Abbey took a deep breath and re-entered the room smiling and shaking hands. Nobody but those who knew her well could see the tenseness in her form, the way her eyes scanned the crowd, her skittishness when touched. Jed noticed it and he didn't like it one bit. He approached her from behind, placing his hand on her bare shoulder. Abbey almost jumped out of her skin. 

"Jesus Abbey, it's just me." 

"Don't sneak up on me, Jed," she snapped. 

"I didn't sneak up on you. I can't believe you are this nerved up." 

"Well Jed, tell me what happens if these negotiations fall through?" 

"We're screwed." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." 

"Abbey, forget about him. Dance with me." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He was surprised when she didn't resist him pulling her close. When they danced in public she liked to keep some air between them. Tonight, however, he felt her fingers digging into his arms, her head tucked into the groove of his neck, and her hips pressed against his. It was as if she were clutching on to him for dear life. Normally he wouldn't have complained about this situation but it was hard not to become aroused after months of enforced celibacy and they were in a room full of people. 

"Abbey," he murmured into her ear and Abbey knew exactly what that tone meant. Jed was turned on. 

"I'm sorry," she said, taking a step back and looking up into his eyes. 

"Don't be sorry. I wish I had more control," he said a bit sheepishly. "Are you all right? You really seem to be letting this guy under your skin." 

"I"m Ok Jed," she said, when what she really wanted to say was 'take me back in your arms and keep me safe. Don't let me commit some horrible gaffe that will ruin the military negotiations. Don't let that man near me.' 

Before she could voice any of her fears, Jed was taken away from her again to meet with another group of people. She was alone and when her eyes caught those of Farid Hassan he raised his glass to her and moved to approach. Abbey tried to get lost in the crowd. She made her way to the French doors and stepped outside. 

*** 

Jed was speaking with a group of people when he saw his wife's Chief of Staff approach. 

"Hi Lilly," he smiled kissing her cheek. "You just getting here?" 

"Yes. Do you know where the First Lady is?" 

Jed scanned the room and realized that despite having just left her, he had lost her. But, Hassan was still present, so he didn't let it bother him. 

"Not at the moment." 

"Well I heard that General Hassan is here, only now he is the Defence Minister." 

"She knows, Lilly." 

"How is she taking it?" 

"She's nervous." 

"I'll bet," Lilly said grimly. "I can't believe they promoted that creep. AND that he had the nerve to show his face after what he did to her." 

"Just what did he do, Lilly?" Jed asked, his eyes narrowing as he realized he evidently did not know the whole story. 

"She didn't tell you?" 

"She told me the guy made some rude comments about her career and American women in general." 

"Well, yes...that's what I meant." 

"No, it wasn't Lilly. You tell me the whole truth, NOW." It was his Presidential voice, the voice that did not accept objections. 

"Well, this guy was making those comments and goosing us all night. You could tell he got off on pissing us off, especially when we couldn't say anything. He wanted Abbey to dance with him. She didn't want to, but she did for diplomacy's sake. This guy's hands were all over her, very blatant. I don't know what he was thinking but, when he tried to kiss her, Abbey began to struggle and Anita broke it up. He was pretty angry. I heard him mutter something about 'American bitches'. Abbey was pretty shaken up. Especially because...well, you know why," she said uncomfortably. 

"Yeah," Jed said, his eyes steely, "she would be. She never told me." 

"She probably knew you'd be upset." 

"Damn straight I'm upset. Now I think I will go and find my wife and have a little talk." 

Jed began to search the room for his wife but nobody had seen her. He kept reminding himself that she had her agent with her and things would not be allowed to get out of hand. Still, he didn't want Abbey scared like that. He remembered how long that fear had lasted in her and she had finally overcome it. Still, in times like this, it couldn't help but come back to her. Finally Donna told him she had seen Abbey go outside. Jed's heart began to race, for he had seen Hassan going out the French doors a little while before. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Leo asked. 

"Abbey's outside alone with Farid Hassan." Jed didn't have to say another word, Leo followed. 

*** 

Abbey stood alone in the shadows. At least she thought she was alone. 

"I'm starting to think you are avoiding me, Mrs. Bartlet," Hassan said, closing the distance between them. 

"No, of course not," Abbey said hating the sound of the fear that laced her voice, "I just came out for some air." 

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," he said reaching out to touch a soft tendril of her hair. Abbey backed up instinctively. Her stomach clenched as all those old fears about being overpowered overwhelmed her. She tried to rationalize that Anita was within shouting distance but her fears about this were not rational. She HATED being touched without her permission. God, how stupid she was to have come out here alone. Where the hell was Jed? He had promised to look out for her. "You haven't asked me how the negotiations are going. You know this is very important for your husband, for your country, and we hold most of the cards." 

Abbey knew that statement was for her benefit. To let her know what damage he could if he didn't like her reactions. 

"H..how are they going?" She swallowed, looking past his shoulders to the door, willing anyone to appear. 

"They were going fine until your HUSBAND put that woman in the mix." 

"Nancy is an excellent military advisor." 

"Women know nothing about the military, NOTHING." 

Jed and Leo had stepped outside and heard the last comment Hassan made and waited to hear how Abbey would slap him down. She was usually able to do it with one quick comment. But Abbey didn't say a word. 

"Women were made to please men. You Western women are notorious for being sexually free. How many lovers have you had, Abigail?" he began to stroke her cheek. Jed started to move forward but remembered Abbey's anger at him for interfering when Ron made the pass at her. Had he seen his wife's face, he would not have waited a moment longer. Abbey was terrified and at an absolute loss at how to handle the situation. The stakes were so much higher than a campaign or donations. This was her COUNTRY. But when Hassan's hand moved to Abbey's rear pulling her to him intimately and he bent to kiss her, Jed burst forward yanking him off her and punching him in the nose hard. 

"Jed!" Abbey gasped with surprise and relief. The agents all came forward to make sure there wasn't an altercation with the President. 

"Why didn't you stop that?" Jed bellowed at Anita. 

"The First Lady did not ask for help and she was not struggling," Anita said simply. 

"Dammit, I think you broke my nose," Hassan groaned. 

"You're lucky I didn't break your fucking neck," Jed said furiously. 

"Mr. President," Leo warned. 

"You're going to pay for this," Hassan threatened. "You will never be allowed to use my country for military purposes." 

"Get him out of here," Jed said disgusted. While the service removed him, Jed turned to Abbey angrily. 

"What the hell were you thinking? I heard what he was saying to you. Why did you just stand there and take it?" 

"You heard," she said, "my God Jed, why didn't you stop him sooner?" 

"Because the last time I interfered, you told me you could handle things like this on your own." 

"Ron, Jed, I said I could handle RON. I couldn't handle this. I didn't know what to do." 

Jed looked into her eyes, saw the unshed tears and his anger melted. He pulled her into his arms. 

"Why couldn't you handle him, Abbey?" he asked into her hair. 

"I wanted to stop him but I was scared." 

"Abbey, Anita was right here." 

"Not that kind of scared. I was scared I would mess everything up for you...for the country.He came on to me earlier and Josh told me to suck it up, to let him say what he wanted." 

"What!" Jed exploded pulling back from her. "Josh Lyman told you to let that guy paw at you?" 

"He made me realize how important it was that I not rock the boat." 

"Son of a bitch," Jed seethed, "will you be all right now?" 

"Yes," Abbey nodded. 

"Then I am going to find Josh and fire his sorry ass." 

*** 

Leo tried to calm Jed on the way to find Josh. 

"You want me to calm down when one of my senior staff told my wife to take a screw for the country?" 

"Oh come on, Mr. President. He didn't say that." 

"Might as well have." 

Josh was sitting at his desk when Jed and Leo entered his office. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jed said coldly. 

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" 

"You told my wife to let things slide with Farid Hassan." 

"Yes I did. I know she was getting angry because he was making some sexist comments, and I told her sometimes you have to let those things go. She knows that." 

"So you told the First Lady of the United States of America that it was her duty to her country to let this guy grab her ass and kiss her?" 

"N...no sir," Josh said shocked. "I didn't realize it was like that...I mean." 

"You know my wife was raped, Josh. Do you have any idea what that did to her tonight? What fear that put in her?" 

"Honestly, sir, had I known it was more than just comments, I certainly never would have suggested that she allow..,you know." 

Jed saw the genuine apologetic look on Josh's face and his anger faded. 

"Just don't ever suggest anything like that to my wife or any of the women on staff again. Why should they have to take that shit from anyone?" 

"Mr. President, we need to get to work on some damage control," Leo said. "We need to see if we can salvage these negotiations. I have a feeling you broke Hassan's nose." 

"Have President Ahmad come to the Oval Office and I will meet with him personally and privately." 

**** 

After his meeting with Ahmad, Jed found Abbey in the residence. She had changed into her silk pajamas and was seated on the couch reading. 

"Is everything going to proceed?" She asked nervously. 

"Yes," he smiled sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. "President Ahmad was very upset and asked me to extend his apologies to you. Hassan will be apologizing to you in person tomorrow. He understands I was protecting my wife's virtue." 

"My hero," Abbey rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, sometimes it is nice to be rescued." 

"I guess I just have to learn when to push in for the rescue or let you take it on your own." 

"I don't make it easy on you, do I?" 

"Nope," he ran his thumb over her lips, "high maintenance all the way." Abbey bit his thumb in retaliation, then smiled and kissed him lightly on lips. 

"Two more weeks?" He asked with a sigh. 

"At least," she said softly. 

"Damn." 

Chapter 3: 

Jed finished shaving and checked his pocketwatch, 5:30 am. It was a morning he had been dreading for the past week. The morning he had to leave for Brazil for a meeting of the OAS. It would be the first time he would be attending without Abbey. The babies were just too little for her to leave behind, they still needed their mother. It was also his first extended trip away since their birth. He would be gone a week and half, which included three days in California wooing the entertainment industry. 

He slapped on some aftershave and while tying his tie, he walked back into the bedroom. Abbey was laying on her side feeding Nicholas. 

"You two look cozy," he said, stretching out beside them. 

"Mmm, you smell good," Abbey said, running a hand over his cheek. "Are you all ready to go?" 

"As ready as I can be," he sighed. 

"Jed, we'll all be fine. Hattie is starting this week so I'll have help." 

"I know...I'm just going to miss you all. It's hard when they're little like this." 

"I know," she smiled sadly. "And I love that you are going to miss us." 

"Well, I hope the feeling is mutual." 

"You know it is." 

Jed ran a finger along one of the blue veins on Abbey's breast and leaned over to kiss her. He was rewarded by a swift kick to the chest and a cry of outrage from his son, whose meal he had interrupted. 

"Hey there kiddo," Jed said in a mockingly stern voice,"those breasts were mine first so you better get used to the idea of sharing." 

"As much as I hate to contradict you in front of your son, they do actually belong to me," Abbey reminded him. 

"Yes they do," Jed agreed, "but you're much better at sharing. Sometimes I think you even enjoy it," he grinned. 

"Oh, maybe sometimes," she said airily and then laughed as Jed began to tickle her. 

"Sir," Charlie said at the door. 

"Time to go?" Jed asked, the smile leaving his face. 

"Yes, sir." 

"I'll be right out," Jed stood and looked down at his wife and son. "Well, duty calls." 

"I know." 

"I love you," he bent down to kiss her and then the top of Nicholas' head. 

"I love you back." 

Jed turned and headed for the door. 

"Jed," she called out just as he reached for the knob. "Call me every night." 

"That's usually my line," he winked. "Don't worry, I will. And you call me if one of these brilliant offspring of ours begins to walk or talk or do something utterly amazing." 

"I will," she smiled. "Now go, before the plane leaves without you." 

"That would be one for the record books," Jed chuckled as he left the room. 

*** 

The early morning stillness in the White House residence was broken by the ringing of the phone. It was amazing how quiet it was when people weren't in and out needing Jed, Abbey thought as she reached for the phone. 

"Hello," she answered, her voice slightly husky with sleep. 

"Good morning, gorgeous." 

"Jed?" 

"Who else would be calling at this hour?" 

"No sane person." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just laying here in bed with a handsome young man." 

"Yeah, well, he better be about six weeks old or I'll evoke executive privilege and have him beheaded." 

"God, you do have a big ego. Even you don't have the power to order a beheading." 

"Well, what good is being the President then?" He pouted. "Everyone is always telling me I'm the most powerful man in the world." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, blue eyes," she laughed. "So, how is it going down there?" 

"Just wrapping up. I can't believe the week is over. The wives of the other leaders wanted me to tell you they missed you, but they understand you had to stay home with the babies. Who, by the way, everyone agrees are absolutely beautiful." 

"Jed, you aren't pulling out all your pictures at every turn, are you?" 

"Only when they asked," he said defensively. "Besides, most of them had already seen them. It's not like those family shots we did didn't end up on the cover of every magazine in the free world." 

"Jed," she laughed, shaking her head. He had always been this way, always had such pride in his children. 

"How are things going at your end?" 

"Fine. The twins miss you. Their midnight feeding is all thrown out of whack." 

"What about my wife? Does she miss me?" 

"Well, I believe she does. It's awfully quiet here without you. I had my six week postpartum yesterday." 

"And?" he asked expectantly. 

"And everything is A-OK. Wait a minute...Jed, I have to go, Aislinn is waking up. I'll talk to you later. Bye babe." 

"Bye," he said, hearing his daughter crying in the background. He hung up the phone and looked out the window. "Well, well, well," he murmured to himself then hollered out, "CJ." 

*** 

Abbey had invited Millie over for dinner and an evening of chick flicks, which they had both enjoyed. But, the evening was cut short by a cranky, colicky Aislinn. 

Abbey tried everything to calm her daughter's crying. Nursing, rocking, a pacifier, but the only thing that could even remotely calm her for a little bit was to walk back and forth, humming softly, with her on her shoulder. Hattie had offered to relieve her but Abbey refused. Comforting her daughter was a mother's job, not the nanny. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Abbey got her calmed and sleeping and headed back to her bedroom exhausted. She had just changed into her nightgown when the door burst open. 

"Hey sassy, I'm home," Jed said, taking his suitcoat off and throwing it on a chair. 

"Jed," Abbey gasped, startled. "What the hell are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be home for another two days." 

"I had CJ cancel the Hollywood stuff. I'm not waiting another two days." He wrapped his arms around Abbey's waist, leaning forward to kiss her. 

"Jed," she pulled back, "wait." 

"It's been seven months, Abigail, the word wait is no longer in my vocabulary," he tried to kiss her again but she pushed against his chest. 

"Jed, I've been up all night with Aislinn. I'm really tired. And I wanted this night to be perfect." 

"Who cares about perfect? I just want to have sex," he placed his hands on her hips, pulling them into his. 

"I wanted it to be romantic and I wanted to look sexy." 

"Abbey, if you looked any sexier to me, I'd come just looking at you." 

"Jed," she laughed and her laughter turned to a sigh as he began to nuzzle along her jaw and down her neck. Aw hell, she thought, romance could wait for another night. Just as she arched her neck to allow Jed better access, he was interrupted in his endeavor by the sound of a crying baby on the monitor. 

"Damn," he groaned, stopping what he was doing. 

"Come with me," Abbey said, starting to head to the door. "I'm sure that shriek woke Nicholas too so they'll both be up." 

They got to the nursery and peered down at Aislinn who was wailing, her knees drawn to her belly. 

"Colic?" Jed asked, lifting her up. 

"Yes. She's been like this all night." 

"Poor thing," he said and held her to his chest patting her little back, feeling her knees thrashing in pain against him. "Does your belly hurt, sweetheart? Daddy's going to try to make you feel better." Aislinn's cries did wake Nicholas and Abbey picked him up. 

"I'm beginning to wonder if we are ever going to have sex again," Jed said as they were both walking with a screaming baby on their shoulder. 

"Just like the good old days," Abbey smiled wryly and took his hand. 

**** 

Despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to be home for a couple days, it didn't take Jed long to be bogged down by work. Leo had even planned a meeting for later in the afternoon. 

"You're a slavedriver McGarry," Jed said. "I should have kept the fact that I was home quiet." 

"Do you really think you could?" Leo grinned. "Come on, you do travel with a bit of an entourage. Why did you come home anyway?" 

"Personal reasons, Leo. Personal reasons." 

*** 

Abbey used the time Jed was at work to plan her romantic night. She had seduction on her mind, although she knew Jed wouldn't need any seducing. She knew that he would come back ready to pounce on her, but she wasn't having any of that. She owed him big time for all those wonderful massages he had given her during her pregnancy and tonight was his payback. That is, if she could get him away from the Oval Office. Damn Leo anyway. Why did he have to set up that late meeting for him? She decided she would have to take matters into her own hands to make sure this meeting did not get prolonged. 

She knew she wasn't playing fair, but hell, it had been seven months for her too. At least she'd been able to give Jed some release along the way. She had had none and now that she was feeling better her innate sexuality was coming back. Oh admit it, Abigail, she thought to herself, you are as randy as hell for that handsome husband of yours. 

She dressed in the dark emerald green teddy Donna had given her, slipped on a long coat over it, and made her way to the Oval Office. 

"Abbey?" Jed asked, looking up over the rim of her reading glasses, a move which never failed to turn her on. "You're not going out, are you?" 

"No," she said, approaching his desk. 

"Then...you're cold?" 

"Wrong again," she sat on the edge of his desk, the coat gaping open to afford him a view of one long, shapely, bare leg. She tilted her head to the side and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, her eyes staying locked with his. 

"Um...I have a meeting in a few minutes," Jed stammered. 

"I know. Did you forget you have a meeting upstairs tonight?" She ran her fingernail lightly over his cheek. 

"N...no" Jed said, his mouth going dry. "This wasn't my idea. Blame Leo." 

"Well no matter who's at fault, I can guarantee you that you aren't going to want to take too long in this meeting. I have a little preview for you of what will be waiting for you in the residence." 

She stood and opened her coat to reveal her scantily clad body. 

"Oh Jesus Abigail...you do enjoy torturing me, don't you?" He reached out a finger and ran it over the lacy edge covering her chest. 

"It is one of my pleasures in life," she ran her finger over his bottom lip and he sucked it in, giving it a small nip with his teeth. Abbey felt her knees getting weak just at the moment they heard voices outside the door. Her reflexive action was to duck down under Jed's desk just as the door opened to admit Leo, Josh, Toby, and two Republican senators from Alaska. 

"Hello everyone," Jed said, slightly flustered. He had to believe that this was a first. His predecessors may have hidden their extra curricular women in the Oval Office, but how many had hidden their wives? 

Abbey sat under the desk listening to the meeting about oil drilling in the Arctic refuge drone on and on, feeling utterly ridiculous. She was a reputable married woman, a respected surgeon, the mother of five and, yet, here she was hiding under this desk half naked like some kind of hooker. What the hell had she been thinking to get herself into this predicament? Jed wasn't helping matters. He was dragging the meeting out. She knew he was enjoying her discomfort. Well, two could play at that game. 

She reached a hand out and under her husband's pant leg, running her fingers sensually over the hair on his leg. Jed began to re-position himself in his seat. Leo and Toby frowned at each other, puzzled at the President's behavior. He seemed to get more antsy as the meeting went on. 

You little vixen, Jed thought gritting his teeth, as his wife's fingers moved higher up to tickle behind his knee. But, it was when her tongue snaked out to lick his calf, that he nearly jumped out of his seat. 

"Mr. President, are you all right?" Senator Williams asked. 

"Y...yes I'm fine," Jed said. "I just had a really great idea...but I'll need to run it by the oil companies first. So, I'll have to bring this meeting to a close and get back to you. Have a good day, gentlemen," he leaned forward to shake their hands, for there was no way he was going to stand and reveal his hard on. 

"OK." They were all looking at Jed a little strangely but turned to leave. As soon as the door shut, Jed pulled Abbey out from under the desk. 

"What the hell were you doing? They must all think I have Tourette's syndrome or something." 

"I was bored," Abbey laughed. "I thought I was the one with the sensitive spot behind the knee." 

"You're gonna pay this little episode, woman," he placed his arms around her waist. 

"Promises, promises." 

"Mr. President," Charlie said, entering the office, "Prime Minister Blair is on the line." 

"Jed," Abbey warned. 

"I have to take this, Abbey. I'll be quick, believe me. I'll meet you up in the residence." 

*** 

Fifteen minutes later Jed entered his bedroom. The lights were dimmed, candles were burning, and Marvin Gaye was singing about 'Sexual Healing' on the CD player. Abbey was on the bed, leaning back against the pillows wearing that silk teddy. She stretched out like a cat, raising her arms over her head seductively, her breasts straining against the fabric. 

"Abigail Bartlet, you DO have a body made for sin. But, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble. Turning me on is not going to be a problem." 

"Well," she said rising to her feet and approaching him. "I do owe you quite a few massages," she began to undo his tie. 

"I don't know if I can take that tonight," he said, pulling her to him to try to kiss her. 

"Not yet," she admonished him, pulling back. "That will come soon enough." She began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his flesh as she exposed it. When she had him stripped down to his boxers, she led him by the hand to the bed. 

"Lay down on your stomach," she said. 

"Abbey." 

"Lay down, Jed." He did as he was told and Abbey straddled his hips, drizzling massage oil on to his back. She began to knead his shoulders and back, at first gently, then with more force. Jed moaned at the pleasure her hands gave. 

"You're very tense," she murmured. "You're all knotted up," she rubbed her fingertips into his neck and leaned forward, allowing her hair and nipples to graze him while she kissed along his hairline and down his spine. When she reached the base of his spine, her tongue began to caress the dip in the small of his back. 

"Abbey," he growled and, in one fluid movement, he flipped over to lay on his back with her still straddled over his hips. "I think you're trying to kill me," he groaned as she drizzled more of the oil on his chest and began to massage his pectoral muscles down to his belly and back up again. She ran her fingernails lightly over his ribs causing him to shiver. She bent down to run her tongue over his faded scars and his nipples, her sweet smelling hair spilling over his chest. Nothing was more sexy than being enveloped by her long hair while her mouth drove him wild. He knew his control was about to snap when she began to suck and nip at the skin by his right nipple. He rolled over again, this time flipping Abbey underneath him. He covered her lips with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he tugged the straps of her teddy down off her shoulders. 

"Ok, now Jed," Abbey sighed, arching her back to press up against him as she allowed him to take over the lead. 

They were so caught up in their passion they didn't hear the knocks at first. Then, the door cracked open. 

"Mr. President," Leo called out. 

No, dammit, Abbey thought, her body still humming with desire as she pushed Jed off her and jumped under the covers trying to control her breathing. She couldn't believe this was happening. 

"What?" Jed growled with frustration. 

"Sorry," Leo said, peeking in to see Abbey with the covers pulled to her chest and Jed putting on a robe. "Charlie is gone so I'm here to let you know you are needed in the situation room." 

"Now?" Jed sighed. 

"Yes sir. We have a hostage situation in Turkey involving Americans." 

"Give me a minute to change. I'll be right there." 

"Yes sir. I'll just wait out here," he shut the door. 

Jed grabbed a towel and tried to wipe off any extra massage oil from his chest. He threw on jeans and a sweatshirt. 

"I guess I don't have to tell you that had you allowed me to jump you when I wanted, we would both be relaxed and satisfied right now," he said. 

"Shut up Jed," she grumbled, "just shut up." 

"Don't go finishing without me," he grinned. 

"Jed," she rolled her eyes. 

"Wait up if you can." 

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." 

"You never did promise me a rose garden darlin'." 

"Oh Jed," she groaned shaking her head,"that was a bad one. Besides, you do have a rose garden." 

"I do, don't I? Well, gotta go," he turned to leave, meeting up with Leo in the hall and they began walking to the West Wing. "Fill me in on what's going on," Jed instructed. Leo's nose began to twitch. 

"What is that smell?" 

"I don't smell anything," Jed said. "Now, what is going on in Turkey?" 

"It smells kind of almondy-vanilla. It's you. Are you using Abbey's body lotion or something? Because I have to say it is very feminine." 

"Leo, what are you trying to imply? I am not trying to smell pretty by using my wife's body lotion. It is massage oil, for Christ's sake. OK?" He snapped. 

"Oh," Leo grinned, "now I know what I interrupted back there and why you are in such a foul mood." 

"Leo, I haven't had real sex in over half a year. I haven't gone that long since I hooked up with Abbey and I'm beginning to wonder if I will ever get it again. Do you know what it is like to go this long?" 

"I have an idea," Leo said wryly, "I am divorced." 

"Well, you can't get laid if you don't date, Leo. We need to find you a woman. How do you stand it?" 

"It's not as hard when you don't have an Abbey Bartlet waiting for you in bed." 

"I guess you're right about that," Jed smiled, "that woman can really drive me crazy with lust. She doesn't even have to really try." 

"Especially when she tortures you from under your desk?" Leo raised an eyebrow. 

"How did you know she was under there?" Jed asked, shocked. 

"You were acting very strange. When you didn't stand up at the end of the meeting, I thought maybe you had an episode coming on so I kept an eye on your office. I saw Abbey leave wearing a long coat, and I knew she didn't go in after the meeting. So, I put two and two together and figured she was why you couldn't sit still. I'm right, aren't I?" 

"Yeah," Jed grinned, "but don't tell her I told you. She'd kill me." 

They entered the situation room and Nancy and Fitzwallace began to sniff near Jed. 

"Are you wearing perfume, sir?" Nancy asked. 

"Massage oil," Leo said, causing them all to grin at the President. 

"Could we get down to business here?" Jed asked glaring at them. 

*** 

It was after three when Jed got back to the bedroom. Abbey was sound asleep on her side, her coppery hair covering her face. He knew she had probably just finished feeding the twins and she looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake her. He stripped back down to his boxers and crawled into bed pressing up behind her. He brushed the hair tenderly back from her face, running a finger over the curve of her cheekbone. She smiled in her sleep and murmured, "Jed." 

"Go to sleep beautiful," he kissed her temple and cuddled her to him. As he lay there with his wife in his arms, he began to form a plan as to how he was going to be able to get her alone, without interruptions, before all this pent up frustration gave them both a stroke. He smiled as his mind went to work. "Oh Abbey darlin', you aren't going to stand a chance tomorrow," he whispered into her hair. 

Chapter 4: 

Jed spent most of his early morning in the office making phone calls to put his romantic plan into motion. 

"Sir," Charlie said, entering the Oval Office with the list Jed had given him, "can I ask why we are ordering flowers and food for Camp David?" 

"Because I'm going to Camp David with Abbey for a couple days." 

"You hate Camp David." 

"Yes, but other than New Hampshire, where else can I find that kind of isolation and privacy?" 

"What's this about Camp David?" Leo asked entering the room. 

"He's going," Charlie said. 

"Is that why you had me clear your schedule for today and tomorrow? I thought you hated Camp David." 

"I LOVE Camp David," Jed said, losing his patience, "I am taking Abbey away for a couple days so we can be ALONE." 

"Does she know that yet, sir?" Sam asked walking in the room. "I was just running some things by Lilly and I heard Mrs. Bartlet arrive and say she was spending the day in the office catching up." 

"As a matter of fact, Sam, Mrs. Bartlet does not know yet. But she will in just a few minutes because I am now on my way to the East Wing to kidnap her. Let's go Charlie." 

"Me?" Charlie asked with trepidation, "You want me to come with you?" 

"Yes Charles, I may need reinforcements." 

Charlie sighed and followed his boss. He knew nothing good could happen when he had to get in the middle of something between the First Couple. For, while Jed was his boss, Abbey was an extremely formidable woman, not to mention his girlfriend's mother. 

"So," Sam said to Leo, "think we'll hear the fireworks over here?" 

"Could be. I would say it will depend on whether or not the First Lady is in a kidnapping kind of mood." 

*** 

"Hello, Mr. President," Lilly said, jumping up with surprise as Jed Bartlet strode through the door. 

"Good morning Lilly," he smiled pleasantly, "is my wife in her office?" 

"Yes she is." 

Jed looked toward his wife's closed door, "Abbey," he shouted, "Abigail Bartlet!!" 

"Jed," Abbey said hurrying out of her office, "what in God's name are you doing bellowing out here? I do have an intercom." 

"Come on. Let's go," he took her hand. 

"Go where? What is going on?" 

"We're going away overnight." 

"No, we're not. I'm working today and so are you." 

"Not anymore. My schedule has been cleared." 

"Well, just where are we supposed to be going?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. 

"It's a surprise." 

"Jed, we can't go away overnight. What about Aislinn and Nicholas?" 

"They'll be fine. I told Hattie we're leaving and they will be Ok with her for one night." 

"Jed, this is crazy. You can't just come in here and...and...," she was at a loss for words. 

"Kidnap you?" He supplied. 

"Well...yes." 

"But that is exactly what I'm doing. Let's go," he tugged on her hand. 

"I need to pack." 

"Already done it," he turned and took the small bag Charlie was holding and handed it to her. 

"That's it?" 

"Abbey, you aren't going to need a lot of clothes where we're going. That is the point of getting away," he lifted a brow suggestively. 

"Jed," Abbey flushed, looking at Lilly and Charlie who were doing their best to keep straight faces. "Give me that bag," she took the bag from him and peered in. "Is there anything in here that doesn't come from Victoria's Secret?" She asked sarcastically. 

"Not a whole lot," he grinned boyishly. "Now let's go before I pick you up and carry you out of here and you know I'll do it, doll." 

"Wait a minute. You forgot something. I'll just run back to the residence really quick and..." 

"No," Jed said firmly. 

"No?" Abbey's eyes widened, "Don't you tell me no, Josiah. There is something I need and I am going to get it." 

"Abbey, I am not letting you go back for some little bauble I may have forgotten. If I do, we may never get out of here." 

"This is important. Let me..." 

"If it's that important, we'll send Charlie." 

"Jed." 

"Tell him what you need, Abbey," he said exasperated. Abbey's eyes narrowed as she glared at her husband. 

"OK," she said, turning with a sweet smile toward Charlie. "If you look in the medicine cabinet in our bathroom, you will find a round plastic box. I need that for this weekend. It's my diaphragm," she turned back to Jed, "that is unless you're taking care of the birth control this weekend, dumpling." There was a moment of complete shocked silence in which Jed shook his head indicating he was not prepared to take care of things. "I didn't think so," she smirked, "you'd better go, Charlie." 

"Uh...well...yes ma'am," he said embarrassed, while Lilly tried to stifle her laughter. Jed's face had flushed red. 

"Abbey, did you have to just blurt that out in front of everyone?" He asked. 

"You didn't leave me much choice. Besides, it isn't like they didn't already know before what we've been trying to do for the past couple days. I've had several members of your staff asking me what brand of massage oil I use, as it smelled so nice on you last night." 

"Very funny," Jed rolled his eyes. 

*** 

Charlie couldn't believe he was rummaging through his girlfriend's parents' medicine cabinet looking for her mother's diaphragm. He had to read to see where this fit into his job description. Finally he located and delivered said item to the President. 

"This will be a really good story when I write a book about my years in the Bartlet White House," Charlie said. 

"Watch it Charles. I am still the father of the girl you happen to be dating, and I could make your life a living hell." 

"Yes, sir," Charlie smiled. 

Jed turned to see Abbey still on the phone leaving instructions for the nanny. 

"OK, that's it," he said, taking the phone from her and putting it to his ear, "Hattie, we're leaving now," he said into the receiver, "you have the pager if there is an emergency. Good bye," he hung up. 

"That was incredibly rude," Abbey said, her hands back on her hips in defiance. Jed ignored her and lifted her up and over his shoulder. "Put me down Jed," she sputtered, "What do you think you're doing? You're going to injure your back again." 

"I don't give a damn. I'm getting you the hell out of here." Some of the other senior staffers came out of their offices to see what all the commotion was about and smiled with amusement as they saw the President carrying the First Lady out of the White House like a sack of potatoes. 

Jed dropped Abbey unceremoniously in front of Marine One. 

"Your chariot awaits madam," he said, bowing and waving her in. 

"After that little display, you had better be damn good this weekend, stud muffin," she tapped his cheek with her fingers and began to climb the steps into the helicopter. 

After taking care of matters in the restroom on board, Abbey rejoined Jed. They didn't speak a word, didn't touch, didn't acknowledge each other's presence and, when Abbey's knee accidentally brushed Jed's, he flinched and moved away from the contact. Anyone who didn't know better would have sworn the tension was due to anger. But, those agents on board who knew of the First Couple's lusty sex life before the President had been shot, knew it was not anger creating this atmosphere. 

"Camp David?" Abbey said surprised, once they had landed. "You don't like Camp David." 

"Remind me never to mention little things like that again," he sighed. "Other than the farm, this is the only place we have real privacy." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "We can make as much noise as we want." 

"Sir," Ron said, "we'll be at the perimeters of the property with the Marines if you should need us. Do you have your panic button?" 

"Yes I do," Jed showed him the button he had to carry at all times. 

"Ok then. We'll see you tomorrow," They walked off toward the perimeter while Jed and Abbey turned to head toward Aspen cabin. Abbey began to walk up the ramp FDR had had built for his wheelchair, with Jed not far behind. When she opened the door she realized he had been hard at work planning his seduction. A fire was burning in the fireplace, there were vases filled with roses on every table top, and her favorite CD's were piled by the sound system. 

"My my Josiah, you have...," Before she could finish the sentence, Jed spun her around and took her mouth in a hard urgent kiss she felt deep in her belly and down her legs. She leaned heavily against him, her tongue meeting and twisting with his. He tasted of coffee and cigarettes (she'd have to talk to him about that later) but, all coherent thought left her when his hands moved through her hair and yanked her head back so he could kiss along her jaw and down her throat. 

Abbey tugged the shirttails out of his pants and tried to pull his shirt open, needing to touch him, to feel the warmth of his chest. She gave a sexy throaty laugh against his lips when the shirt ripped open, buttons flying. She was out of her mind with need. Jed groaned her name as she began to brush her cheek sensuously over his chest hair and ran her tongue over the small hickey beside his nipple that she had given him the night before. When she flicked her tongue over his pebble hard nipple, Jed felt himself harden almost painfully and he turned her so that her back was to him. He lifted her hair running his lips over the back of her neck and Abbey heard a zipper. She felt the cooler air as he slid her skirt down over her hips. His hand moved gently over the soft skin of her belly, then moved lower to cup her over her lacy panties. Abbey moaned and leaned back against him. She grabbed his hand, trying to slide it under her panties where she wanted him most but, instead, he slid his hands higher and ripped her blouse open from the inside. 

Abbey turned back around in Jed's arms and he smiled. God, he loved her, he thought. She had no idea today would turn out to be a romantic tryst and yet she stood before him in matching black lacy panties and bra. How lucky he was to have a wife who loved sexy underwear. 

"You are so beautiful," he said, reaching a hand out to cup her breast. 

Abbey ran her tongue over her lower lip feeling empowered by the heavy lidded, desire filled blue gaze of her husband. Her hand reached out to trail from his chest to his waist. She kissed him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip while she tugged at his belt and pushed his pants down. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and stroked his already hard erection. Jed groaned, kissing her harder, digging his fingers into her hips so hard she knew they would leave marks. 

"Now, Jed," she sighed, "I need you NOW." Jed lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking contact with his lips even as he laid her on the bed. 

She ran her fingers through his thick soft hair and pulled hard when his fingers stroked the sensitive flesh between her legs causing her to arch against him. He'd been her lover so long he knew just where and how to touch her to make her crazy. 

She was wet to his touch and that was all Jed needed to know. He did at least have the presence of mind to hold back on his need to bury himself within her, and instead entered her slowly, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. But, when she merely locked her legs high around his waist, pulling him fully into her with a moan of pure pleasure, he began to thrust into her with abandon. This was raw desire, his finesse replaced by with vicious need and Abbey yearned for it all. She was moaning, sighing, and gasping his name with every thrust, for once not having to stifle her cries of passion. 

"That's it Abbey," he groaned, "come for me." It didn't take long for Abbey to comply with his demand. She felt everything inside her begin to tighten as she was driven to a soul shattering orgasm. Her legs tightened around Jed's waist, her back arched, pressing her breasts into his chest, and her nails dug into his back as she came. 

Abbey's sexy whimpers, clenching body, and fingernails sent Jed over the edge just a few moments later. Abbey felt the muscles in his arms and shoulders tighten, watched his eyes close and his head roll back, felt his body move even faster within her. 

"That's it Jed," she whispered huskily against his neck, "come for me." He opened his eyes, looked into hers, and with a deep long cry of "AABBEEYY," he did. 

Jed collapsed on her out of breath, his head on her chest. Abbey threaded her fingers through his sweat dampened locks with one hand, while the other ran soothingly over his back. She breathed in deeply the musky scent of their lovemaking, felt his fingers still running up and down the curve of her thigh. 

"Well," he said, rolling off of her and pulling her to his side, her head on his chest. "That was..." 

"Incredible...intense," she played with his chest hair. 

"I was going to say quick," he laughed, kissing the top of her head. 

"I guess it was that too," she smiled. 

"For round two, I am going to take my time with you." 

"You have to let me come down from round one first. We aren't teenagers anymore." 

"Speak for yourself, woman. I've got so much libido stored up, I'll be able to go all day and night." 

"So I guess you're saying I can throw out any prescriptions I might have for Viagra," she giggled. 

"You're the only Viagra I need, babycakes," he ran his finger over the bridge of her nose and she laughed and snuggled closer to him. Despite Jed's bravado, they both dozed off for a couple hours of much needed sleep. 

When they awoke, they relaxed around the cabin half dressed, doing crossword puzzles, playing chess, making love, and sitting wrapped in each others arms watching the fire crackle and snap while Andrea Bocelli played in the background. And, later that evening after dining in front of the fireplace, they lazed together in the big whirlpool bathtub. Abbey laid back against Jed's chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. 

"Remember how we used to sneak away in the national parks and make love under the stars?" She asked, moving her hand to cover Jed's while he stroked her breast. 

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, "and in the hayloft in the barn," he pressed a kiss to her temple and smoothed her damp hair back from her forehead. 

"And on the Abigail Anne," she kissed the palm of his hand, her tongue running the length of his lifeline. 

"And on the empty beach on Barren Island," his hand moved down between her thighs. 

"I miss that spontaneity," she arched into his hand. "Our lives are so predictable now." 

"Well, if spontaneity is what you want, Abigail, we'll have to work on that. Want to go make love under the stars?" He smiled as she opened her legs wider, giving his fingers better access to her. 

"You're doing just fine," Abbey sighed, holding his hand in place. 

"I thought so," Jed chuckled. 

**** 

Abbey had slept wrapped in Jed's arms all night long so when he awoke the next morning, he knew right away she was gone. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He found his wife in the kitchen, her hair still slightly sleep tousled. She was wearing only his dress shirt which barely came to her knees and revealed much of her shapely, slender legs. 

"Morning, sexy," he said walking into the room. "Do you know how long it's been since I've found you cooking half naked in the kitchen?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. 

"Well, you know I would but I don't think the White House chef would approve." 

"Well, I know for a fact the President wouldn't approve. Nobody gets to ogle the First Lady like this but him." Abbey leaned back and he rubbed his rough cheek against her soft one. 

"You need to shave," she ran a finger over the stubble on his chin, "Why don't you go take a shower?" 

"OK, care to join me?" 

"Jed," she laughed,"my God, you're insatiable." 

"Yes I am," he wiggled his eyebrow at her. Abbey couldn't help but smile at how boyish he looked with his tousled light brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. 

"I am going to finish making breakfast. Go take your shower," she slapped his butt. 

*** 

"I can't believe I let you convince me to do this," Jed grumbled, tying the laces on his sneakers. 

"Jed, we're going on a hike. I'm not making you run 10 miles," she said while filling a backpack with water bottles and snacks. It was still a little too chilly in March for a full picnic. 

"Why do we have to go for a hike?" He looked up at his wife who was wearing faded jeans, a light blue cashmere sweater, and a fawn colored suede jacket. 

"Because we should at least get some fresh air. We did spend all day yesterday lazing around in bed." 

"Nothing wrong with that," he mumbled. 

"Get your ass moving, Bartlet. Let's go." 

"Let me remind you, missy, that you are speaking to the President of the United States. You really should show a little more respect." 

Abbey wrinkled her nose at him and turned to sashay out of the cabin, swinging her jean clad hips suggestively. 

"You keep that up hot pants, and I'll jump you before you get to the trail." 

"Ok, Neanderthal man, catch me if you can," she laughed and ran down past the pool towards the woods. Jed caught up with her just as she started into the woods and swung her around by the waist. 

"I'm getting too old to be chasing you down," he said, breathing heavily. 

"You need the exercise." 

"I can think of better ways of exercising," he pinned her against a tree and kissed her deeply. 

"Unh uh," she pushed his hand off her breast. "You're not going to get out of this walk that easy. Now come on, let's walk and enjoy the day." She took his hand and led him down one of the bridle paths that ran through the property. It was a glorious sunny morning, still cool, but with a hint of spring in the air. They walked with their hands in each other's back pockets talking and laughing as only lovers could. 

After a couple miles they came to a grassy bluff overlooking a meandering stream and decided to stop for a break before heading back to the cabin. 

Abbey sat on a rock looking through the backpack for their water bottles, Jed sat watching her. The way the sunlight brought out the fiery red highlights in her auburn hair. He stared at her face. It was such a beautiful face, an expressive face. When he had met her, it had been the face of a girl, it was now the face of a woman. Right now it held such gentility, peace, and contentment. It didn't always look that way. It had been a long time since he had seen her this relaxed. That was his fault. He should have made sure they got away together more often. 

"What?" Abbey asked, catching him staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" 

"You're beautiful," he said simply. 

"Jed." 

"No, I'm just stating a fact, Abigail. You are a very beautiful woman. I think even more beautiful now than when I first met you." 

"Sometimes you can be a very sweet man," she said handing him an apple and a bottle of water. 

*** 

After their snack, Jed laid back with his head in Abbey's lap and she stroked his hair back of his face absently while staring dreamily at the sun playing off the water. 

"I want you to know I am very impressed with you," Jed said. 

"Me? Why?" 

"Because not once have you asked to call about the babies or worried excessively." 

"Yes...well..." she bit her bottom lip guiltily. 

"When did you call?" He sighed. 

"This morning before you woke up," she admitted. "I couldn't help it, Jed. It was my first night away from them and they're so little. I just wanted to make sure they were OK." 

"Well, Hattie told me they...," he bit his tongue, realizing he had just slipped. 

"She told you what, Jed?" she asked sweetly, biting back a smile. "And just when did you call?" 

"This morning before I joined you for my second shower," he admitted. "OK, I worried too." Abbey looked down into her handsome husband's face. He was looking up at her with those earnest blue eyes framed by long sandy eyelashes and she felt a wave of combined tenderness, love, and desire fill her. He might have his faults, God only knew, but he was such a good man. She bent down to kiss his lips gently. 

"Let's go back to the cabin," she said, her voice laced with emotion. Jed looked up seeing the desire in her eyes. 

"Now you're talking." 

*** 

Abbey lay naked in her husband's arms in front of the fireplace later that afternoon. A fleece blanket covered them from the waist down. 

"We really need to get dressed," she said tracing patterns with her fingertips on his belly. 

"I know," Jed sighed, "back to reality. The only good part is getting to see the kids again. I really missed them." 

"Me too. As noisy and demanding as they are, it's nice to be needed again. I mean, I know the girls need me but they don't NEED me. Not like the twins do." 

"No empty nest for us," Jed laughed. 

"Does that bother you?" 

"No. I like the idea of starting all over. When we are out of the White House and at home, the kids will still be little and I'll get to spend so much more time with them than I did with the girls." 

"Don't sell yourself short. You were, and are, a great dad." 

"Still, I am looking forward to it, provided nothing progresses and..." 

"Ssh," Abbey covered his lips with her finger, "not today. Today everything is going to be fine. You will get to be Mr. Mom." 

"Well, I don't know if I want to go quite that far," he looked up and they smiled at each other, happy for this day and hopeful for the future. 

**** 

Two hours later, Marine One landed at Andrews Air Force base as it was too foggy to land on the White House lawn. A limo drove the First Couple back to the White House. 

Leo had asked to be informed when the car arrived at the White House gates so he could get the President right to the situation room to update him about Turkey. Danny Concannon was doing an in depth portrayal of the White House Chief of Staff so he had been following Leo around all day. That was why Leo, Danny, and Nancy McNally happened to be standing on the sidewalk when the car pulled up and the doors were opened to reveal the President and First Lady making out like a couple of teenagers in the back seat. 

Leo cleared his throat and Abbey all but jumped out of Jed's arms. The President was less quick to react and Abbey had to forcibly push his hand from its position under her shirt on her belly. She began tucking her shirt back into her jeans and smoothing her hair down trying to maintain some dignity. The President didn't even bother to button the three buttons at his throat that Abbey had opened. 

"I take it two days wasn't enough?" Leo grinned. 

"Nope," Jed said unabashedly, stepping out of the limo and turning back to help Abbey out. "I trust we won't be reading about this interlude in the paper tomorrow, Danny." 

"No sir," Danny laughed, "I don't write for the National Enquirer." 

"Well, you two don't usually greet me at my car door," he turned to Leo and Nancy. "I take it we have another situation?" 

"Just some fallout to the situation in Turkey you need to be made aware of." 

"Never a dull moment," Jed sighed. "Let's go." 

"Sir," Leo whispered, "you might want to button your shirt before we get to the sit room." 

"Too sexy for you Leo," he teased. 

"Not me, sir. I just thought you might want to avoid more ribbing over that hickey and the lipstick on your neck." 

"Good call," he said, buttoning his shirt. "Don't need everyone thinking I'm some kind of sex maniac." 

"We'll keep that a secret among a select few," Leo deadpanned. 

CJ approached Abbey as they walked through the West Wing, Jed on his way to the situation room and Abbey on her way to the residence. She couldn't help but smile. This was not the tired, tense Abbey who left here yesterday. There was a relaxed softness to her (and a slight whisker burn along her jaw). Like most women, CJ could tell when another of her species had scratched an itch and Abigail Bartlet had most definitely had an itch scratched. 

"I have the videotape of the State of the Union you asked me for," she said. 

"Why did you want a tape of the State of the Union?" Jed asked. "You were there." 

"Only for the first 20 minutes and, during those 20 minutes, I had some more important things on my mind." 

"What could be more important than my speech?" 

"Trying not to scream in agony on national TV, and worrying that my water was going to break on the floor of the U.S. Congress." 

"OK, I'll give you that. So, you've never watched it?" 

"Not yet. I've been a little busy. Why?" She asked puzzled. 

"No reason," he said vaguely, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you upstairs in a little while." 

"OK," Abbey watched her husband depart with a small frown on her face. She had a feeling there was something on that tape she wasn't going to like and her husband knew it. 

Chapter 5: 

Toby sat at the table in the solarium with a plate of French toast in front of him. He was completely at a loss for words. The President and First Lady had invited him to a private breakfast and had just asked him to be their daughter's godfather. 

"But I'm Jewish," he said stunned. "Don't you have to be Catholic?" 

"Only one godparent has to be Catholic. We've asked CJ to be her godmother so that takes care of the Catholic issue," Jed informed him. 

"If you don't mind my asking, what made you two pick me?" 

"There were many reasons," Jed said. "This is not a decision we make lightly. First of all, other than Mrs. Landingham, Abbey, and Leo, you have been with me longer than anyone else here. We've been through an awful lot together. Second of all, your real devotion to your faith. Being a godparent means that if anything should happen to Abbey and me, you would make sure our daughter was raised in our faith. I know it is a different religion from yours but I also know we could count on you to make sure Aislinn is raised devoted to God and to her faith." 

"And last of all we believe in your integrity," Abbey said, taking Jed's hand. "It is a very admirable quality." 

"Well, it's a quality I share with the both of you. I can't tell you how honored I am that you would even think of me. Yes, I would love to be your daughter's godfather. I guess I'll have to start working on my Marlon Brando impersonations. I can't wait to tell my rabbi," he smiled. 

**** 

Later that afternoon, Abbey set her mug of chai tea down on the table with a loud thunk. Her eyes were riveted to the television screen watching her husband deliver his State of the Union address. She had been so busy planning the twins' christening that it had been over a week since CJ had given her the tape. Now she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. With every declaration, every call to arms, every promise her husband made, she felt the rug being pulled out from beneath her. Her heart began to race with anger as she rewound and watched the tape again and again. 

My God, she thought, that damn fool is planning on running for a second term. 

*** 

"Well, I guess that's everything," Leo said causing the senior staff to rise and leave the oval office. 

"Leo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jed asked once everyone else had gone." 

"What's up?" 

"I just wanted to let you know that Jenny called Abbey last night. She's coming to the christening." 

"I figured she would," Leo said, "it's no big deal. Jenny and I get along fine. We won't cause a scene or anything." 

"I'm not worried about that. What I am worried about is that she told Abbey she wants to bring her new boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend? When did she get a new boyfriend?" 

"I don't know, you can pump Abbey for the details. They were on the phone for an hour last night. She wanted to make sure it was all right with us." 

"What did Abbey say?" 

"She said it was OK. But, we wanted to warn you. I mean I know it's a couple weeks away but we figured it would give you time to adjust." 

"I'm fine. I don't need to adjust. She's not my wife anymore. She can date whomever she wants." 

"Just because you have a piece of paper that says you aren't married anymore doesn't mean you aren't still emotionally connected." 

"I'm just fine emotionally, thanks." 

"I just don't get it, Leo. One day you are in love with a woman, you are a couple, then you sign a piece of paper and the next day it is over. Completely separate lives and dating other people," his tone belied his complete abhorrence of the idea. 

"You don't get it because Jenny and I are not you and Abbey. It doesn't happen that way, it's not all of the sudden. It starts out that you grow further and further apart. At first it bothers you but after a while you begin not to care. That is the danger zone. Jenny and I stopped being a couple long before we divorced." 

"I guess I just always thought that one day you two would...you know..." 

"Get back together?" 

"Yes." 

"Ever the romantic, aren't you? Well, that just isn't going to happen, old friend." 

"I know," Jed sighed sadly. 

*** 

Jed entered the residence hoping to have a quick bite to eat with Abbey before she left for Seattle that evening. She was slowly easing back into her role as First Lady, and as such, was giving an early morning breakfast speech. He knew how difficult it was on her to leave the babies when they were still so small and he wanted her to know that he would try to spend as much time as he could with them. Her suitcase was packed and propped against the wall by the door, but she wasn't in their bedroom. 

He found her in the nursery and stood quietly in the doorway watching her. It was bath time. She had Nicholas in the sink in the plastic baby tub. She was singing softly to him while rubbing baby shampoo into his scalp. 

"You little imp," she laughed as he kicked his feet and splashed his hands, soaking the front of her shirt even more. Her nipples stood out against the thin fabric of her t-shirt. 

Jed smiled as he felt the heaviness in his heart lift. Leo was right. He and Abbey were not Leo and Jenny and he remarked to himself yet again at what a lucky son of a bitch he was to have a woman like Abbey and two precious new additions to his already wonderful family. He moved across the room wrapping his arms around Abbey's waist from behind. He felt her stiffen as he kissed her neck. 

"Abbey?" 

"What are you doing here, Jed? It's early." 

"I wanted to see you before you left." 

"Why?" She asked coolly. 

"Abbey, what's wrong?" 

Abbey took a plastic cup and began pouring water over Nicholas' head to rinse out the shampoo. Her son sputtered and blinked his big blue eyes at her, Jed's eyes. 

"Not now, Jed. I don't want to raise my voice in front of the babies." 

"Are you going to raise your voice?" he asked holding open a towel and wrapping Nicholas in it when Abbey handed the wet baby to him. 

"There is that distinct possibility," she said, taking Aislinn's diaper off and slipping her into the lukewarm water which caused her to cry with distress. "Sssh, it's OK sweet girl, Mommy's got you," she began to hum softly and Aislinn quieted, watching her mother's face, but, this time it was Abbey's own eyes peering up her so intently, not her husband's. 

Jed laid Nicholas on the changing table to dry him. He sprinkled baby powder all over his little body before putting on a clean diaper and a cotton baby nightgown. He tucked his son's feet in and pulled the drawstring at the bottom. 

Abbey continued bathing Aislinn but she wasn't singing now and their silence was anything but companionable. 

"Do you need to feed him?" Jed asked holding his son to his shoulder and inhaling his sweet clean baby smell. 

"No, I nursed him before his bath. You can lay him in his crib. It's time for a nap." 

Jed did as told and then, while Abbey prepared Aislinn for her nap, he left for their bedroom. He wanted a good stiff drink before Abbey hit him with whatever she was going to hit him with. It didn't take long for him to realize just what had her in such a mood. When he had turned the television on, his State of the Union was still playing. OK, he thought, she's angry about something in the speech, or rather something that wasn't in the speech. He knew she'd be angry, they had cut out the section pertaining to the Violence Against Women Act. That had to be it. He couldn't think of anything else that would make her this mad. 

Abbey entered the bedroom wiping at her wet chest and arms with a towel. 

"Abbey," Jed said, "I know what you're pissed about. The Violence Against Women Act had to be dropped. I'm sorry about that but you know we only have so much time..." 

"You don't know the half of what I'm pissed about, Jed," she said, her voice icy cold. 

"What else have I done?" 

"Just when the hell did you decide you were going to run again?" 

"What? Abbey, that isn't what the speech was about." 

"Like hell it wasn't...We had a deal, Jed. Do you remember that at all? That little deal you made me when you told me that you wanted to run for President." 

"That was over three years ago." 

"I didn't realize it had a time limitation. I guess I should have been more specific." Jed saw her eyes get shiny with unshed tears. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, promise her he wouldn't run again. But, he couldn't do that because he wasn't even sure of that himself. 

"Abbey," he looked at his watch, "I have to go down for a meeting about Columbia. When are you leaving?" 

"Not for a few hours. I'm going to give the twins their seven o'clock feeding before I go." 

"I want to see you before you leave." 

"I'll be here," she said softly. 

"I'll try to get back before you go." Abbey nodded and watched him leave. She noted sadly that Jed had not denied wanting to run again. Good Lord, how in the world was she going to convince him not to do this? 

**** 

Jed's meeting did not go the way he had wanted. The rescue mission for the DEA agents held hostage in Columbia had failed. Nine men were dead because of a rescue order he had made and the hostages were worse off than before. A tough decision had to be made. A decision that made him furious, that made him sick. A decision that went against everything he believed in. He was going to give in to the enemies demands in order to get his agents back. He was the leader of the only superpower left in the world, and yet, at this moment he felt completely impotent. 

It was with a heavy heart that he entered his bedroom. He was later than he had planned. Abbey had changed into her traveling First Lady look and was obviously on her way out. 

Abbey knew when Jed walked in, slouching as if he had the weight of the world on his back, that something had gone horribly wrong. His face was drawn. His eyes etched with weariness and grief. All her anger with him dissipated and was replaced with the overwhelming need to provide comfort. 

"Jed...honey, what's wrong?" She asked. 

Jed flopped down into the chair and ran his hand through his hair. 

"We lost them. The Blackhawk was shot down. All nine rescuers are dead. The hostages have been pushed so far into the jungle we'd never get to them without turning Columbia into my Vietnam and I'll probably be forced to have a drug baron released from jail in exchange for getting them back." 

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay?" she asked, the concern for him apparent in her voice. Please ask me to stay, she thought. Dammit Jed, tell me you need me. 

"No...you've had this trip planned for a while. It'll be OK." Tell me it doesn't matter, he thought. Tell me you'll stay and I won't have to come home to an empty house after greeting those coffins in Dover. He looked up at his wife sitting across from him, the emotions playing across her lovely face. "Abbey, I didn't make the decision to run again. I wouldn't do that without discussing it with you." 

"Jed, let's not get into that tonight," she sighed. 

"When, Abbey?" He asked angrily. "I don't want this hanging over me." 

"Jed, I have to leave in about five minutes. This is not the time to start this argument." 

"There is no argument. I haven't decided to run again." 

"Yes, you have Jed," she said sharply. "My God, your whole staff is running around in re-election mode." 

"Of course they are. My numbers are great. Never mind policy, people still love me for getting shot and giving them Nicholas and Aislinn. Why would my staff assume I wasn't going to run again.? They don't know I...I..." 

"Say it, Jed." 

"Abbey." 

"They don't know you have MS," she knelt by his chair looking up at him with tear filled pleading eyes. "When I see you like you are tonight, burdened with the weight of the world, stressed to the breaking point, it scares the hell out of me. You know you could progress to Secondary..." 

"A lot of people don't, Abbey, thousands of people. I have had this disease longer than my initial diagnosis. Who knows? I may be past the ten year mark already. My episodes have not become more frequent or severe..." 

"Jed, this disease..." 

"...and nobody knows how well the betaserone will work. So far it has kept my episodes few and far between." He cupped her cheek in his palm. 

"Jed, you promised me," a tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. No words were needed in that moment as they stared into each other's eyes, pleading with the other to understand. 

"Mrs. Bartlet?" The door opened. 

"Yes, I'm coming," Abbey said clearing her throat. She got to her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned to get her purse. 

"Call me when you get there," Jed said quietly. 

"I will." Oh Jed, tell me not to go. Tell me you need me. 

"I love you," he said instead, and she guessed that would have to be enough for now. She wanted to go to him, kiss him good-bye but she knew in doing so, she might start to cry. 

"I love you too," she said and, instead of kissing him good-bye, she turned to walk out the door. 

Chapter 6: 

Jed had felt the slight strain in his marriage in the weeks after Abbey's return from Seattle. She refused to discuss any more of her concerns with him and was instead concentrating on planning the christening. He had wanted to talk to her about the possibility of his running again. To get it all in the open. But, whenever he broached the subject, Abbey would brush him off. According to her, it was never the right time to talk about it. 

For Abbey, it was a time of frantically avoiding the conversation her husband wanted so badly to have. She knew he wanted to discuss running again but as far as she was concerned there wasn't any discussion to be had. He had made her a deal. End of discussion. She knew in her heart that if they had that conversation, she would be the one to shut the door in his face. She would be the one to tell him no, he could not run again and she was terrified that he would never forgive her for that. 

*** 

"CJ," Abbey said while sitting in the press secretary's office, "I understand the public wants pictures and information about Aislinn and Nicholas, but I don't want this christening turned into some kind of circus with media people tripping over one another trying to get a shot of one of the babies fussing or spitting up on the President." 

"I understand where you're coming from. I can impress upon them the importance of this religious sacrament, but, we will need to come up with a way to satisfy everyone." 

"Well, I don't want any video cameras inside. But, we could have one pool reporter in the church. I'd prefer Danny, if you can get him. Anyway, whomever it is can take pictures at the end of the service." 

"That sounds fair but all the major magazines are clamoring for exclusives of a photo layout here at the White House. 'People' has been pushing me hard." 

"Give it to 'People'. I mean, a baby's christening is hardly hard news." 

"It is when it is the President's children." 

"I know," Abbey said, eyes downcast. "I don't mean to be a hard ass about this but it's just so hard to know where to draw the line. How to fill the public's insatiable curiosity and yet not exploit my children." 

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. You've done a great job with the girls." 

"We've tried really hard. But it's always a struggle." CJ didn't have a clue that the worried look on Abbey's face came from thinking about her husband and the fact that he hadn't ruled out running again. That she could have six more years of trying to shield her children. 

"I really wouldn't worry," CJ said, placing a hand on Abbey's shoulder. "I have watched you and the President for a few years now and I think you guys are great parents. It was one of the things that struck me about you two when I first met you. People as devoted to raising their children properly had to be good people. I was right on the money on that one." 

**** 

Abbey stepped into the nursery in a sleeveless, slim fitting pistachio colored dress and matching heels. She was snapping a bracelet on her slender wrist. 

"You look very pretty on this gorgeous spring morning," Jed said, kissing her cheek. 

"You're in a really good mood this morning," she smiled while adjusting his tie. 

"Yes, I am," he watched her move from him to begin to search through the two diaper bags. "Abbey, you've checked those ten times." 

"I just want to make sure we have everything." 

"We have everything. Don't be so nervous." 

"Jed, this isn't our small intimate gathering of family and friends back home at Holy Trinity." 

"They'll do fine," he assured her, watching while she began to slip the white silk christening gown he had worn as a baby over Nicholas' head. Aislinn was already dressed in Abbey's. There was a light tap on the door. 

"Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet," CJ said, "the staff from 'People' are here. Are you ready?" 

"We're ready. Let's go girls," Jed called out to his older daughters as he and Abbey departed the nursery. 

Jed and Abbey entered the sitting room with the rest of the Bartlet family, including the babies' sisters, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and godparents filing in behind for the photo layout. 

*** 

CJ sat in the front pew holding Aislinn in her beautiful white satin and lace gown. She looked like an angel sleeping so peacefully. Since Father Cavanaugh had baptised all the previous Bartlet babies, the President had made a special request that he be a part of the service for his new daughter and son. Now CJ listened to him explain what was expected of the godparents, all the while praying Aislinn would stay asleep. She was still not entirely comfortable in this maternal role and didn't know what she would do should the baby start to cry. She answered affirmatively along with Toby, Elizabeth, and Jay when asked if they were willing to accept this responsibility. She then held Aislinn out toward the priest so he could anoint her forehead while making the sign of the cross, after which, she, Toby, Jed, and Abbey followed suit. 

All the jostling and touching of her forehead caused Aislinn to wake up and begin to squirm in CJ's arms. Oh baby, go back to sleep, CJ thought nervously. But, Aislinn began to whimper softly and she was making little sucking motions with her lips. CJ looked to her left to Toby for guidance, but he merely shrugged, not knowing what to do. She then turned to her right to see the President holding Nicholas. The baby was sucking on his father's pinkie finger. Jed caught her watching him and winked at her . CJ tentatively placed her pinkie on Aislinn's lips. The baby girl surprised her by latching right on and sucking hard. Abbey had begun digging in the diaper bag for a pacifier when she heard her daughter fussing, but instead smiled when she saw CJ had learned from Jed the trick to keeping a baby quiet. 

Toward the end of the service, Father Cavanaugh called the parents and godparents forward to circle the baptismal font. Abbey held Aislinn over the font with CJ and Toby supporting the baby's back and Father Cavanaugh began to pour the holy water over her head. 

"I baptise thee Aislinn Faith in nomini et patris, et fili, et spiritis sancti." Aislinn whimpered softly but didn't cry. Abbey held her to her shoulder, comforting her and they stepped aside so Jed, Elizabeth, and Jay could move forward and everything was repeated with Nicholas. Jed smiled watching his son's face scrunch up to let out a loud wail but he thwarted the outburst by holding him close to his chest and murmuring softly to him. 

When the mass was over, pictures were taken by the alter and at the font before everyone returned to the White House for a brunch. 

*** 

The party was in full swing when Ellie approached her parents holding the hand of a very polished and preppy looking young man. 

"Mom, Dad," she smiled, "there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Davis Hunter. Davis, my parents, Jed and Abbey Bartlet. 

"Hello Davis. It's nice to meet you," Abbey said warmly while shaking his hand. 

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am. I can certainly see where Ellie gets her beauty." Abbey elbowed Jed seeing her husband begin to roll his eyes. 

"You go to school with Ellie?" Jed asked. 

"Yes sir. We're in the same year." 

"Then you are aware of how important it is to spend your time studying?" 

"Daddy," Ellie sighed. 

"No, he's right, Ellie," Davis said. "It is important. Don't worry sir. I'm not distracting Ellie from her studies." Abbey was shaking her head with amusement but wasn't able to finish listening to her husband give Ellie's boyfriend the third degree when she heard Nicholas wailing. 

"I believe that call is for me," she said. "It was nice to meet you Davis. We'll have to make plans to have you and Ellie over for dinner sometime soon," then she turned and went to take her crying son from his grandmother. 

*** 

A little while later Jed found Abbey in the nursery rocking Nicholas while she nursed him. He kissed the top of her head and sat across from her. 

"I don't like him, Abbey." 

"Who?" Abbey asked stroking her son's head. 

"Davis Hunter," he said as if the man's name was a dreaded disease. 

"Jed," she laughed, "I'd be surprised if you did." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Look at what you put Jay through before you realized he really loved Liz. And look at how you talk to poor Charlie when it comes to Zoey and he." 

"That is just fatherly concern. I have to keep these guys on their toes. I want them to always worry about the wrath of Josiah Bartlet should they hurt one of my girls." 

"The wrath of Josiah," Abbey bit back a smile. "I'll have to remember that one, it sounds almost biblical. I have visions of locusts swarming over these men." 

"They'll have to worry about more than a few measly grasshoppers if they hurt one of my babies. But, this guy is different, Abbey. He was way too obsequious." 

"Jed, the poor guy was at the White House meeting his girlfriend's father who happens to be the President of the United States. Of course he was obsequious." 

"And what about that line about Ellie getting her beauty from her mother..." 

"So you don't think Ellie gets her beauty from her mother?" Abbey raised her eyebrow. 

"That's not what I meant. I just meant the line was so predictable." 

"Jed, for heaven's sake, give the poor kid a break," she lifted Nicholas to her shoulder to burp him. 

"Ok, I'll let it drop for now. But, I want you to remember we had this conversation and I said Davis Hunter gives off bad vibes." 

"Bad vibes?" She laughed, "you're reverting back to your flower child days." 

"Are you mocking me, Abigail?" 

"Of course not," she said innocently. "Would I mock you? I only want peace man," she lifted her fingers in the peace sign. 

"OK, peace for now," Jed laughed and took her hand kissing the palm before turning to walk toward the door. Just as he reached for the knob, the door opened and Annie burst in. 

"Gram, Mom wanted me to...oh...sorry...I didn't mean to...," she stuttered, her face turning red with embarrassment at catching Abbey nursing the baby. 

"Hey it's OK munchkin," Jed said gently, upon seeing his granddaughter's discomfort. "Why don't you go keep your grandmother company while I go mingle?" 

"Umm...I..." 

"Yes, come sit by me," Abbey smiled. "I need to catch up on what's going on in your life." 

"O...ok." 

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to your girl talk," Jed said kissing Annie's cheek before she moved forward to sit across from Abbey. Abbey noticed Annie was very quiet and was watching her with a strange look on her face. 

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked. 

"Does it hurt? You know...feeding them like that." 

"Sometimes," Abbey admitted, "but most of the time it is just very peaceful." 

"I wish my Mom would have another baby." 

"Maybe she will, now that she has finished getting her Ph.D." 

"I hope so. I was thinking that she could have a boy and we could name him Bartlet and call him Bart." 

"It sounds like you've done a lot of thinking about this." 

"I have. I wish you and Gramps were back home so I could spend more time with the babies." 

"I know you do honey. But I did talk to your Mom and she promised to send you down here to spend your school vacation with us. N'Sync is going to be performing at the Kennedy Center and I thought I just might be able to swing us some pretty good tickets," she smiled. 

"Really?" Annie's face lit up. "I'd LOVE that." 

"I know you would. And then, this summer you'll come spend some time with us in Maine." 

"And then it won't be long until you come home," Abbey looked at her young granddaughter sadly, not knowing what to say. Oh Annie, she thought, it may be that simple. "Did my Mom tell you about...you know...that I got my period last week?" 

"Yes she did. Congratulations hon. I wanted to thank you for holding off on your celebration so that you could include me." 

"Well, Mom said you started the tradition of going out to celebrate so I thought you might want to be a part of it." 

"Well, you were definitely right about that." 

"You won't tell Grampa, will you?" She asked worriedly, "I'd DIE of embarrassment." 

"Oh Annie," Abbey laughed, "your grandfather has a wife and four daughters. He knows all about menstrual cycles. He was the one who took your Aunt Ellie out for her celebration." 

"He did?" Annie asked astonished. 

"Yes he did. But if you would prefer me not to tell him, honey, I won't." 

"No, I guess it's OK then." 

"Annie, are you in here?" Liz opened the door. 

"Yes Mom." 

"Well, Aislinn just woke up and your Aunt Jane is finally ready to give you a chance to hold her now." 

"OK," Annie jumped to her feet. Abbey smiled watching the girl scamper out of the room to get her chance to hold the baby. 

**** 

Abbey continued to rock her now sleeping son and stared down at his innocent face. A worried look crossed her face. The conversations with her husband and granddaughter were weighing her down. Annie's innocent expectations that they would be home soon filled her with sadness. And, Jed's comments about Davis had bothered her more than she had let on. He was always a very good judge of character. Was there something about him that had set off Jed's radar? She dismissed the idea as ludicrous. Jed had simply slipped into his over protective father mode. She knew deep down he would never believe anyone could love his girls as much as he did. 

"You ARE still in here," Jed said entering the nursery. "You're missing the whole party." 

"Sorry, I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Annie got her period last week." 

"She did?" Jed's eyes widened. "My God Abbey, where does the time go?" 

"You blink your eyes and they are all grown up," she said looking down at Nicholas and then back up at her husband. Jed stared deep into her eyes and knew that statement was aimed at him. A warning about the conversation they would one day be forced to have. But, not today. Today was a celebration. But, tomorrow, now that was another story. 

Chapter 7: 

Jed hung up the phone and turned in his chair to stare out the window of his office. His brother Jon had just informed him that he wouldn't be able to use the site he had wanted in New Hampshire for his Presidential Memorial library. That, in itself, was galling but it wasn't what was depressing him. What was depressing him was the idea of a memorial library at all. He'd only been here two years, was just getting the hang of the job, and now he was forced to think about the end of it all. He'd worked so hard to get here and now he would have to leave with so many things half finished. Then, if Hoynes won, all his plans and initiatives would either be dropped or would become part of the other man's legacy. 

"You look very glum all of the sudden," Leo said entering the office. 

"I was just talking to Jon about sites for my memorial library. I really don't want to think about that right now. I still have two years to go. Two years with so much more that I want to accomplish. That needs to be accomplished." 

"Two years with the chance of four more," Leo said puzzled by the strong references to two years. "We'll get those extra four so I think it is a bit early to be worried about your presidential library." 

"Yeah...well...maybe," Jed hemmed. 

"Mr. President?" Leo asked, worried. 

"We need to talk Leo. God only knows how long this filibuster will go on. Why don't you have supper with me? Pierre is in town and we can have a nice French meal and talk." 

"With you and Abbey?" 

"No, Abbey is at the farm for a few days with the babies. She wants them to see the guy who is going to be their pediatrician in New Hampshire." 

"Ok then," Leo said, leaving the office with a sense of dread. Whatever his best friend wanted to discuss with him, he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. 

*** 

"Sorry about the romantic setting," Jed said, shrugging as Leo gave him a strange look upon seeing the flowers and candlelight. "They thought I was dining with Abbey." 

"Do you guys dine like this every night?" 

"Not lately," Jed sighed, thinking of the coolness between he and his wife. They could have used this romantic night. "Have a seat and we'll just pretend there's no candlelight." 

"Or that we're not paranoid homophobes in any way," Leo said, sitting down. 

Leo was on and off his cell phone throughout dinner but Jed was not in any hurry to tell him what he had to say. Finally, with dessert finished, Leo stared at him across the table. 

"Well, go ahead. Hit me with it." 

"Abbey and I...well...we had a deal. I made her a promise." Leo looked at him and Jed could tell the instant he came to the realization of just what that deal was." 

"You told her you would only run for one term. That's why Hoynes is mouthing off against the oil industry. He thinks you won't run again." 

"Yeah, because of my thing." 

"That was three years ago. She can't still hold you to that." 

"Oh yes, she can. My wife remembers every word of that conversation. Ah hell Leo, when I made that deal I never thought I was actually going to win. I thought it would be a moot point." 

"Have you told her that? Does she know you want to run again?" 

"Oh, I think she got that impression when she finally watched the State of the Union. While she was in labor preparing to give birth to my children, I was making promise for a future I was not supposed to have." 

"Is that how she sees it?" Jed could see Leo was getting angry with Abbey and that hadn't been his intention at all. He was simply trying to explain his decision. 

"Oh yeah. I can't blame her. She's scared, Leo. I think this thing I have scares her more than it scares me. Maybe it's because she's a surgeon. She finds a problem and she goes inside and fixes it or cuts it out. She can't do that with me and that frustrates the hell out of her. It makes her angry and it scares her. She tries to be so strong for me but I see the fear in her eyes every time I stumble or feel nauseous or cough. I know she is thinking relapse and that damn thermometer comes out faster than I can say 'Abbey I'm fine.'" 

"Well, you ran for president and you've been in office for over two years now and the episodes haven't become more frequent or severe." 

"You're stealing my argument now." 

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? I'd love to be in your position. You know I have envied you since prep school. The ease you had in being a member of an old family, old money. No, it wasn't a perfect family, but it did give you advantages." 

"I know what advantages I've had, Leo. Believe me, my father drilled that into me every day." 

"I thought if I could just get out there and make more and more money I would gain some of that ease and acceptance. But that didn't happen. No matter how much money I earn, I will always be the poor Boston Irish boy who happened to earn a million. That did something to me. It caused me to piss it all away. My marriage and my chance at ever running for elected office." 

"I didn't think running for elected office interested you. I thought you liked all the behind the scenes stuff." 

"It would have been nice to have had the option." 

"Well you haven't done so bad. Look at yourself, Chief of staff to the President. That's a long way from that South Boston tenement." 

"Yes, but I serve at the pleasure of the President. I am here because you are. Don't get me wrong, I am nothing if not realistic. I know that I don't have the qualities of a good politician. I don't have the charisma to make people want to follow me or the oratorical spark to light a crowd. And, with my history of alchohol and drug abuse, it is highly unlikely that, even if I did have the qualities, I could be elected." 

"So you found someone who could be," Jed stared straight at him. 

"Yes. I wanted to stay in politics, but, I wanted to work for a good guy, not the lesser of two evils. And, there you were, the photogenic governor of New Hampshire, living on the family farm, happily married for thirty years to your equally photogenic college sweetheart, three beautiful daughters and not a hint of scandal to taint you." 

"So we looked good on paper. That's what made you think of me," Jed said incredulously. 

"No, that's why I thought you could get elected. I wanted to work for you because of your combination of intellect and compassion. Because I knew you would be a leader who would care. Someone I could be proud to say I work for. And, I have been, but there is still so much we could do. We have this one opportunity. It won't come again. Don't piss it away, Jed." 

"You think I don't know all that, Leo? There is nothing more that I would like to do right now than tell you I will run again. But, I made a deal with my wife. This job is only one part of my life. My wife and my family are the biggest part. I can't piss away my marriage, Leo." 

"You think Abbey would leave you if you ran again?" Leo asked with shock. 

"No," Jed said simply. He could think of only one thing that would cause Abbey to leave him and that was another woman, which was never going to happen. "No, she wouldn't divorce me, but I do think it would severely test the trust that we have built." 

"Do me a favor, don't completely rule it out. At least talk to her. You might be able to convince her." Leo's cell phone began to ring. CJ needed to see them both so their conversation was over for the evening. 

**** 

The next few days were incredibly trying for Jed. The White House had been all abuzz with the Vice President's speech against the oil companies, polls he was running, and, most recently, giving a speech in New Hampshire. He was acting like a man who was planning to run for President and it was making them all considerably uncomfortable. 

This was especially true for Toby who had begun to piece things together. He figured that either Hoynes was planning on dropping himself from the ticket and making an independent run or he believed that the President was not going to seek a second term. He had a feeling Hoynes knew something that he, one of the closest advisors to the President, did not know. 

Leo informed Jed of Toby's suspicions and that he felt it was time to come clean with him. It was a moment Jed had been dreading since the day he was elected. First Toby, then it would be the others. He could almost feel their sense of anger and betrayal, their disappointment in him. He knew how much they valued his integrity. He was not a man who kept secrets like this. He was not a man who lied. And while technically he had not lied, the guilt from his omission had never the less been a burden. Now that burden would be gone, only to be replaced by a weightier version. The burden of his staff finding out that he was a human being after all. A human, who had made a mistake. A big mistake. One that was going to cost them all in the long run. 

He had been right. Telling Toby had been incredibly difficult. Jed had expected the anger and disappointment. He had not expected the outrage, the bitterness, and the complete disdain with which Toby had regarded himself and Leo. The fact that Toby didn't seem to care that he had this serious illness had hurt him at first, but, as the evening wore on, and Toby's attitude got more and more holier than thou, he had gotten angry and defensive. He had, as a friend, let him rant and rave venturing far over the presidential line hoping he would get it all out of his system. But, when he had started in on Abbey, that was the end of it. He had become the President again and NOBODY was going to tar and feather his wife, or treat her with anything but the respect she deserved. Toby worked for him, he was a friend, but he did not own him. He was the President, but he was also a man and there were some parts of him that would always be kept from his staff. Private things, and this had been one of them. He was the one dealing with the health consequences of the MS and what it might mean to his wife, his daughters, and his two brand new babies, and anything Toby might be feeling now had to pale in comparison to that. 

When the evening was over, Jed was emotionally wiped out. He wanted nothing more than to be held in his wife's arms or hold one of his babies to his chest, or to be in the presence of his daughters. To be with people who loved him unconditionally even if he had screwed up. But none of them were around and he had never felt so alone in his life. Everything seemed to be crashing in around him and he was forced to stand alone and to remain strong. 

**** 

There wasn't any respite for Jed in the anger department when Abbey came home mad as a wet hen that he hadn't told her there was a problem with one of them signing Zoey's medical form for college. She didn't know the whole story as Leo had shut up when he realized Jed hadn't told her about the problem and she hadn't been able to pry the rest of it out of him. Jed explained to her that Zoey had been underage when starting Georgetown so one of them had to sign the medical form, which did not have anything about her father's MS on it. Abbey had been shocked to hear that she had been the one to sign it. She had signed so many forms for her daughters over the years that she didn't even remember that one. 

"Why didn't you tell me Jed!" she whirled around on him, her green eyes blazing fire. He knew better than to say so but she really was quite beautiful when she full of this righteous anger. "We talk THREE times a day, why didn't you tell me!" 

"Because I didn't," he snapped back and then, reigning in his anger, he said more quietly, "I just didn't." Because this is all my fault, he thought, as he watched his wife sit down her face drawn with the realization of just how serious this was for her. Just what kind of trouble this could cause. It hurt to see her like this, knowing that because of him she was going to be subjected to the same grilling his staff was going through with the take no prisoners White House counsel Oliver Babbish. He was suddenly ashamed that he had ever put her in this position. Because of her love for him, she was going to be hurt and that was something he had never intended when coming up with their deal. 

"Abbey," he said more softly now, "I need you to talk to Oliver Babbish." 

"I know," she said gently and gazed up into his eyes. With her anger faded she noticed the worn expression on his face. He seemed to have aged over the past weeks, the lines on his brow deeper, the weariness evident in his eyes. Everything about him seemed to register defeat and she was swept by a wave of guilt that she hadn't been here for him when he met with Babbish and when he bore the brunt of the staffs betrayal. 

"Does everyone know now?" 

"Yes." 

"How are they taking it?" 

"I'm not sure. Leo told them. I told Toby in person. We should have told him when we asked him to Aislinn's godfather. He went off on me pretty good. It's been a hell of a week," he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Abbey's heart ached for him. She was angry with him but that was nothing compared to the love she had for him. Seeing him like this broke her heart and brought her to her feet. She opened her arms and Jed walked into them resting his chin on top of her head and inhaling deeply the flowery scent of her hair. God, it felt good to hold her soft body in his arms again. To receive comfort rather than disdain. Abbey was the one person who could understand all the emotions he was going through. When she was here, he was no longer alone in the battle. 

*** 

Later, in CJ's office, Abbey compared notes with her about being bitch slapped by Oliver Babbish. Abbey sat quietly letting CJ explain how the terminology she used with the president could determine how much trouble she might be in. Both knew it was ridiculous. Jed was her boss and her friend and she certainly didn't watch the words she used in talking to him. And when CJ said she thought she saw Abbey giving the President a shot in their suite on the campaign trail. Abbey admitted she was giving him a betaserone injection to help with his episodes. Abbey remembered those days well. She, who had valued her privacy so much, had at first been appalled when staffers came in and out of hers and Jed's suite, heedless as to whether they were half dressed, wrapped in each other's arms watching TV, sharing pizza and beer, or even still in bed. It wasn't long before she became used to it and, a lot of times, didn't even look up from what she was doing, whether it was rubbing her husband's neck, receiving a foot rub, or painting her toenails. They had all seen each other at their best and at their worst, and that was what made this doubly hard. There was such a strong bond between them all, they were all friends as well as co-workers. 

Abbey commiserated with CJ's confusion, letting the other woman know how much she did not remember when questioned. While they had all bonded on the campaign trail, she and CJ had formed a close friendship as two strong intelligent women in a campaign dominated by men. There were things the two could share as women that they would not or could not share with the guys. Things only another woman could understand. So, when Abbey apologized for not being present when CJ was told because she hadn't known it was going to happen the night before, her eyes filled with tears of regret. She knew she and Jed were not the only ones who were going to suffer over this. Good people like CJ would suffer as well. 

"You trusted me to be the godmother to your daughter," CJ said. "Why couldn't you trust me about this? 

"It wasn't a matter of trust. It was a matter of not getting you guys involved. If we had told you, you would be in this a lot deeper than you are. As it is now, you have nothing to hide." 

"If anyone will believe that," CJ sighed. 

***** 

The next week was spent preparing for the upcoming live broadcast. Abbey was stuck in the basement with Sam and it irritated the hell out of her when she realized she and Jed were being questioned separately to see if their stories were the same. She resented being treated like a liar and a criminal and, at times, she would have liked to slap that superior look off Sam's face. Instead, she used her vast medical knowledge to bring him down a peg or two. To let him know she was an intelligent woman, not the child he was talking down to. As her irritation and weariness grew, she looked up to see Oliver Babbish coming down the stairs. Oh goody, she thought, this day is just getting better and better. 

Oliver was in rare form. He was angry that she wouldn't take his advice about getting her own lawyer and that she was so adamant about being with Jed on the live broadcast. He seemed to enjoy spelling out to her everything she had done wrong and then reading off what medical ethics rules she had broken. She remained calm and unflappable and she knew that pissed him off to no end. He wanted to ruffle her feathers, to get her riled up. That was why he asked her if she had ever asked Jed, as his physician, if he had ever had an extramarital affair in order to determine autoimmune diseases. The question had shocked her but she did not so much as flinch or blink. She simply looked him straight in the eye and said, "No", before re- iterating that she wanted to be beside Jed for the live interview. She knew he thought she was crazy to put her career in jeopardy by doing this. But, hell, Jed was more important to her than any type of punishment she might receive from the medical board. He had not been alone in his decision not to tell anyone, and she would be damned if she would let him take the heat for it alone. They got into this mess together, they would get out of it together. 

When her meetings were over, she decided to go down to the gym and work off some of her pent up anger. Jed wasn't surprised when Lilly told him Abbey was in the gym. She had always worked out regularly and had been even more strict with her toning regimen while trying to regain her figure since the birth of the twins. What did surprise him was to find that she had given up her usual dance and yoga workout and stood before him in shorts and a tank top, her hair in ponytail, and she was kicking the shit out of big hanging punching bag. 

"Wow," he gave a low whistle, "who the hell pissed you off today?" Abbey turned to him, the sweat trickling down her neck and between her breasts. 

"Oliver," she kicked the bag hard again, "Babbish!" 

"Well, with those kicks I'd say he better start protecting his balls." 

"I wish I had kicked him in the balls. For such a big man, he is such a LITTLE man." 

"Abigail, darlin', stop kicking and talk to me." Abbey turned back to him, pushing damp tendrils of hair back from her face. Jed watched her sweat dampened chest rise and fall and had to drag his mind back from the gutter. It wasn't easy to focus when his wife stood in front of him looking so incredibly sexy. He wanted to take her then and there. To make hot and sweaty love with her, but, with those lethal kicks and, the mood she was in, he felt it would be safer for a certain part of his anatomy if he ignored that urge. "What did he say to get you this upset?" 

"It was the WAY he said it. He just enjoyed rubbing my nose in all the rules I broke. He's so goddamn arrogant and condescending. He just kept jabbing at me." 

"Did you jab back?" 

"No, that was what he wanted. I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. I didn't even rise for the bait when he asked me if, as your doctor, I had ever asked you if you'd had an extramarital affair." 

"Whoa...wait a minute. He wanted to know if you'd ever asked me if I've cheated on you. What the fuck does that have to with my MS? I didn't CATCH it from someone," Jed was furious now. 

"It had nothing to do with it. Like I said, he was mad because he couldn't make me lose my cool, or break down and cry. I guess he thought that might do it." 

"Yeah well, we'll see about that," he turned in a huff to leave. 

"Jed, remember he's a lawyer," she called out after him, "don't hit him, he'll sue us." 

A few minutes later Jed stormed into Oliver's office. 

"Mr. President," Oliver said surprised, "what can I..." 

"Lay off my wife, Oliver. The next time you want to know if I screw around, you ask me. Abbey has done nothing wrong." 

"Excuse me sir, but she has. She..." 

"Everything she did, she did out of love. To help me. None of it was her idea and if she made a mistake by going along with it, she doesn't need you rubbing her nose in that. It's one thing to be a lawyer prepping a client but you went over the line today. You're mad because you can't make her cower but don't you DARE try to break her down," Jed's tone was that of steely coldness and barely suppressed rage. 

"Yes sir," Oliver said, knowing just how angry the President was with him. 

"Oh, and Oliver," he said from the doorway, "for the record, the answer is no." 

"What?" 

"You asked Abbey if she ever asked me if I've had any extramarital affairs. The answer is NO," and with that he turned to leave. 

**** 

Later that evening Jed was in his office pulling his thoughts together on the crisis happening in Haiti, and waiting for Mrs. Landingham to return so he could check out her new car. 

When Leo entered the office, Jed knew right away from the ashen quality of his skin and the grave look on his face that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. 

"Jed," he said softly, and Jed knew it was personal. "I'm so sorry." Oh God, Jed thought his heart racing, please God, not one of my kids. 

"What is it Leo?" 

"It's Mrs. Landingham. Her car was struck by a drunk driver on the way over here." 

"Is she hurt very badly?" Jed kept his voice calm and even. 

"I'm sorry, Jed. She's gone. She was dead at the scene." Jed closed his eyes, feeling the wave of shock and pain envelope him. His legs felt weak and shaky and he staggered back sitting heavily in his chair. He put his elbows on his desk and covered his face with both hands. 

Leo was overwhelmed by the crushing grief he was witnessing and was at a loss as to what to say to him. However, he knew who would know just how to comfort him. 

"I'll go get Abbey," he said. 

Chapter 8: 

Abbey sat on the edge of the bed having just finished dressing for Delores Landingham's funeral. It just didn't seem possible. Mrs. Landingham's funeral. She couldn't believe that this woman who had been such a big part of her family's life for so long, was gone. The woman she had trusted more than anyone to take care of Jed when she wasn't around. This other woman who loved her husband as Jed the man, not Jed the President. She sat, staring into space remembering back to the first time she had met Mrs. Landingham. Only 21 years old, she had been both nervous and anxious to meet the woman Jed credited with helping him form a strong backbone to defy his domineering father and to put his social conscience to good use. The woman he regarded as an older sister. His respect and affection for Mrs. Landingham had been very apparent in many of the late night conversations about their families that the two of them often had when they snuck into each other's dorm rooms. 

Abbey could tell as she entered the restaurant in Manchester, holding Jed's hand tightly, that the older woman was sizing her up. 

"Well, here she is," Jed said grinning with pride, "Abigail O'Neill. Isn't she a knockout?" Delores eyed Abbey up and down, from her long wavy red hair to the tips of her strappy black high heels. Though she was dressed fairly conservatively, there was something about Abigail O'Neill that just exuded sexuality. Some women just seemed to have that aura about them no matter what they wore, and Jed's Abigail was one those lucky women. She was definitely a woman who would turn heads. 

"Leo McGarry was right," Delores said finally, looking right into the girl's clear hazel eyes, "you are small, stacked, and sexy." 

Abbey's eyes moved from Delores to Jed. 

"I want you to know that I added smart to the list," Jed said while pulling out the chair for her to sit down. 

"You're just sucking up. I want to know what else Leo had to say," Abbey said, sitting down. 

"He says you'll give this guy a run for his money," Delores said, punching Jed softly on the arm. 

"Well, he was right about that," Abbey laughed. 

Throughout the meal Delores questioned Abbey about her family, her faith, her medical school ambitions, and her future plans. Abbey was more amused than annoyed, as Jed had been through this same grilling by her father. But, the tough questions actually came after Jed excused himself to use the restroom. 

"Jed tells me he's in love with you," Delores said bluntly. 

"Yes, I know," Abbey sipped her coffee calmly. 

"You're the first woman he has ever told me that he is in love with. You've been the star of almost every letter he writes to me, so you can see why I've been very anxious to meet the woman who snared his heart." 

"I've been looking forward to meeting you too. Jed thinks the world of you." 

"And just how do you feel about HIM, young lady?" 

"I love him. I've never really been in love before either, but, I know that I love him with all my heart." 

"I have a confession. I just wanted to hear you say it. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him and in the way that he watches you. But, Jed's had a tough upbringing, honey. Has he told you about his parents? 

"A little. I know they are emotionally distant." 

"That's putting it mildly," Delores scoffed. "His mother is one very cool and proper lady and his father, well, he's just an all around bastard. Love comes in short supply in the Bartlet house." 

"Well, I'll love him enough to make up for all that," Abbey said confidently. 

"Just remember that loving him means dealing with them and all the baggage that is going to come with them." 

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Abbey said, "Jed loves me so they'll just have to learn to deal with me." 

"You're a tough cookie, aren't you?" Delores laughed. "I think you'll be good for Jed after all. He needs somebody to challenge him when I'm not around." 

"I'll do my best." 

"Do your best to make him happy. That boy deserves some happiness. And don't hurt him Abigail. You break his heart and you'll have me to deal with." 

*** 

Abbey's memories fast forwarded to years later when she was laying in she and Jed's bed at the farm. The curtains were drawn and she hadn't eaten,dressed or showered in days. She was grieving for the son she had lost less than a week ago. 

"Well, it's as dark as a tomb in here," Delores said, entering the room and pushing the drapes open. 

"Don't...please," Abbey said squinting against the bright sunlight that now permeated the room. 

"Abigail," Delores said sitting on the edge of her bed, "I know you don't think that anyone knows what you are going through, but, I do. You lost a child. That is the most difficult thing a mother..." 

"Please...don't" Abbey whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes. 

"You lost a child, Abigail, and no matter how hard you grieve, you aren't going to bring him back." 

"I want him back," Abbey's fingers moved to her trembling lips as her tears began to flow freely. "Oh God I want my baby back." 

"I know you do honey," Delores ran her hand over Abbey's cheek. "You're always going to want him back. I'm not going to say this pain is going to go away overnight but I promise you, it will get easier. Eventually it will stop taking your breath away." 

"It hurts so bad. How did you stand it?" 

"I went through some days just like this, but I came out on the other side. Just like you will. And, I had my memories." 

"I don't even have those. I overheard my father-in-law ask Jed why I was so upset about a child that never existed. He existed, Delores. He existed to ME. I felt him moving inside of me. He kicked me and he had the hiccups. I made plans for him. He EXISTED to me!" Her shoulders began to shake with sobs. 

"I know he did," Delores said enfolding Abbey in her arms, "but you also have a husband and three little girls who need you." 

"I know that. But I can't seem to help how I feel. Poor Jed. I've been so awful to him." 

"I can't believe that," Delores said, pushing the hair back from Abbey's tear stained face. 

"I have. He wants to help me so badly and I just keep pushing him away. He tried to make me eat breakfast and I accused him of not caring that our son was dead." 

"Oh Abbey, you know that isn't true." 

"I was angry that he wasn't falling apart like me. Until..." 

"Until what?" 

"I heard him yesterday. In the nursery. He had been packing up all the baby stuff and he must have come across some of the outfits I had bought. He was on his knees with his face buried in the clothes trying to stifle his sobs. That baby existed for Jed, too. I just couldn't handle his grief and mine so I just walked away. What kind of a wife am I that my husband had to hide his grief from me?" 

"He is trying so hard to be strong for you and for the girls but he is hurting too. When the two of you can share your grief, that is when you will start to heal." 

*** 

Again, Abbey's mind moved forward to Inauguration Day. 

"Remember all those years ago when I told you to make Jed happy?" Delores asked. 

"Yes. God that seems like a lifetime ago," Abbey said, straightening her skirt and fidgeting with her blouse. 

"Well you have made him happy. Happier than I ever thought you would. You have given him that big, warm, loving family he always longed for. And, now he's going to need you more than he has ever needed you before." 

"I know," Abbey said softly, looking across the room at her husband, the new President of the United States. "I know." 

**** 

Jed had needed her, never more than last night. She would never forget the shock of Leo telling her that Mrs. Landingham was dead. It was only when he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Jed needs you" that she came out of that shock and made her way down to her husband. She had entered the Oval Office to see Jed at his desk with his head in his hands. 

"Jed," she said softly. He looked up at her with red eyes. 

"She's gone Abbey," he said quietly, "Delores Landingham is gone." 

"I know baby," Abbey said moving forward. Jed opened his arms and she sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and buried his face in her chest. 

"It's all my fault, Abbey. If she hadn't been coming back here she never..." 

"Don't you finish that sentence, Josiah," Abbey said cupping his face in her palms and looking deep into his eyes. "You were doing a nice thing. You wanted her to be able to show off her new car to you." 

"And now she's dead. We're never going to see her again, Abbey." 

"I know sweetie," she held his head back to her chest and ran her hand up and down his back. "Sssh...it's going to be alright. I'm here now baby. Everything is going to be all right." 

She had held him in her arms all night, taking as much comfort as she gave. She had never forgotten Delores' advice to share their grief, and they had. But, this morning when they had awakened, Jed was closed off to her. She understood that. He had to put on his game face. He had to make it through this horrible day without letting the emotions overwhelm him. He had a crisis to deal with, a tropical storm on the way, the funeral of a woman he considered to be a sister, and tonight they were going to tell the world that he had Multiple Sclerosis. Just how much was one man supposed to be able to take? She knew the only way Jed could deal with it all was to push the emotions to the background. And, she would simply have to be there for him when the time came that he allowed those emotions to come forth. 

"You were right, Delores," she said walking toward the window and looking up at the gray sky, "he does need me. And I need him. And we're going to miss you very much. Thank you for always being there for us. Goodbye old friend." 

Chapter 9: 

Abbey kicked her shoes off with a sigh as she stepped into the nursery. She continued over to the crib in her stocking feet and lifted her whimpering daughter into her arms. 

"Oh God sweetheart, I needed this," she said while moving to the glider chair to rock Aislinn. What an absolutely horrible day this has been, Abbey thought. First there had been the funeral, and just a few hours later, the ordeal of sitting, holding Jed's hand while they told the world the secret they had been keeping. Now, as she sat rocking her daughter, Jed was downstairs trying to relax before heading to the state department for his press conference. Before he told the country he would not be running for re-election. So, why wasn't she happier about that? Why was she filled with this pervading sadness? She knew why. Because she had seen the cloud of depression that had hung over Jed from the moment he had begun to question running again. She had begun to wonder if maybe it would be better for his health and for his spirits if he did run again. She couldn't imagine what kind of emotional upheaval he would experience watching John Hoynes run for the office that he wanted so badly to keep. 

"Oh what a holy mess this is," she sighed, kissing the top of the now sleeping Aislinn's head. At that moment she knew what she had to do. She had not planned on going to the press conference. She was planning on watching it live on TV. But, she felt she had to be there for Jed when he walked off that podium and back down into the limo, for the first time, as a lame duck President. She knew darn well his staff would be, at best, disappointed with him and, at worse, angry.So, it was important for her to be there. For someone to be there to support his decision. 

*** 

Jed sat back and closed his eyes trying to re-charge his batteries. He had been hiding behind a facade of calmness while riding an emotional roller coaster all day. Mrs. Landingham's funeral had released long dormant memories of being a teenager during those turbulent years under his father's thumb at prep school. Had filled him with anger towards a God he had always worshipped and praised. He had been raised to believe that if you lived a good life and followed the teachings of Christ, you would be rewarded. He had indeed tried to live a good and moral life. Did he sin? Of course he did. Everyone made mistakes. But, when it came to the big stuff, he was clean. He went to Mass every Sunday and tried to live by the principles of the church. He had been married to the same woman almost his entire adult life and constantly worked to live by the vows he had made her on their wedding day. Together, they had raised three lovely, strong and intelligent daughters. Raised them to be good, loving people and to give back to the society from which they received so much. They would continue to carry on this way with their two new children. He worked tirelessly day in and day out to help the unemployed, the homeless, the mentally ill, the poor, to get guns and drugs off the streets, to provide health care to all and to keep his country out of war. Not because these were politically expedient issues, but, because he truly cared. Because he honestly wanted to make the world a better place, for not only his children, but everyone's children. He had made one important mistake. He had kept a secret. A big one. And now, because of that one small aberration, he was being punished by a vengeful God who allowed a storm to sink a boat full of innocent sailors, and a wonderful, kind woman who had never hurt a soul, to be killed by a drunk driver. A God who would allow all this pain was not a God he wanted to know anymore. 

After grinding his cigarette into the floor of the cathedral, he had gone back down the stairs and into the limo where his wife waited patiently. Abbey had turned to look at him as he sat back heavily against the seat and very softly uttered two words, "Remember Job." He had turned away to look out the window but his hand reached out for hers. After all these years, it still amazed him how well his wife knew him. She knew of his tendency to take things to heart and to think that he could fix everything. How many times had she told him "Jed, you are not God." She knew how personal his relationship was with God and because of that he took these natural disasters, rescue worker deaths, lost hostages, and most of all, the death of a close friend, very personally. She also knew that the words she spoke would make him think about just how good he had it compared to some. 

Abbey, Jed thought with a sigh, as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He had barely spoken with her today, yet she had been there for him, silently watching the day unfold. She was there to run her hand gently over his thigh during the more touching parts of the funeral service and to squeeze his hand with encouragement when he told the country about his multiple sclerosis. She hadn't needed to say a word. She had simply been there for him, giving him the strength to go on. The one time she had not been there during the day was when he told Leo that he had made the decision not to run again. He hadn't wanted Leo blaming Abbey for that decision and thus it was done in private. 

Now, however, as he sat awaiting his press conference, he was beginning to question his judgement. Mrs. Landingham's death had brought back all the reasons he had wanted to run for President in the first place. All the inequality, the children in poverty, the crime, the drugs, the list went on and on. He had so many ideas whirling around in his head to combat these problems, if only he didn't have this damn disease. 

MS. That was at the crux of all this. He was giving in to this disease that had never really caused any more discomfort than some flu like symptoms every few years and might never cause him any more problems than that. He had been reading faxes ever since he and Abbey had made the disclosure, from hundreds of people with MS who had had the disease 20 or more years and never progressed into the secondary stage of the disease. Or, people who had progressed, but had symptoms so mild it did not truly affect their daily living. This disease did not have to mean ending up in wheelchair and loss of some cognitive function. Yes, that happened to some people, but there were so many more that it did not happen to. If he didn't run for a second term, what exactly would he do? Give some speeches and wait to see if his disease would progress? And what if it never did? He would have given up for nothing. By quitting, he was giving this disease control over his life and that was something that did not sit well in him. He remembered Abbey's softly spoken words in the limo "Remember Job." Job had lost everything, his entire family, and still he did not question his God. He, Jed Bartlet, had lost a dear friend, yes. But, he had been given the blessing of a good mind, a strong body (at least for the moment), and his wife and children were healthy. Nothing else really mattered and it was time he started to count those blessings. 

Later when Jed walked out of the office, knowing his staff had been told he was not going to run again, to see them standing and waiting with admiration in their eyes not recriminations, something inside him snapped back into place. He felt that old fire in his belly re- ignite. These were his men and they were standing by him through thick and thin, and, with them, he might actually have a shot at winning re-election in spite of everything. They had beaten the odds before and had been able to laugh in the pundits' faces. Dammit, nobody could count Jed Bartlet out. 

*** 

The press conference was just starting when Abbey arrived. Leo looked at her with surprise as she joined them all, staying just outside the doorway, so as not to be viewed by the voracious media. He knew immediately that she was here to support Jed after he announced his decision not to run again. But, Leo wondered if the First Lady would still be standing here at the end of the press conference, for he had seen the steely determination in Jed's eyes as they approached the state department. It was not the look of a man who was giving up. 

The question they had all been waiting for and yet dreading was the first one asked, "Would the President be running for re-election?" Even knowing what his answer was going to be, his staff held their breath. There was a long pause as Jed perused the room defiantly. 

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win," he said confidently. The senior staff all began to grin at each other with surprise and excitement. Leo turned to smile at Toby and instead went eye to eye with Abbey. The absolutely stricken look on her face wiped the grin right off his. She looked as if she had been slapped across the face. 

"Abbey," he said, reaching out a hand to her. Abbey couldn't stand the look of pity in his eyes and slapped his hand away. 

"Fuck you Leo," she said coldly, and turned to leave the building. 

**** 

Jed felt a profound sense of relief on the way back to the White House. For better or worse, his decision was finally made. And, it was a decision he could live with. He knew he would be in trouble with Abbey, but he also knew he could smooth things over. After all, she had never come right out and told him she would not support him if he ran again. He knew damn well he should have talked to her first before making this decision public. But, there just hadn't been time after his change of mind to speak with her. And, he had been put right on the spot at the press conference. 

*** 

He was right. Abbey was angry. But, it was a cold anger, not a flashing yelling match. He had actually expected the wine glass in her hand to fly at his head. Instead, she used sarcasm to make him see the error of his ways. Tried to explain how he could get out of this mess he had created. Jed listened to her go on about doctors, the family, the funeral... 

"Abbey," he interrupted her. "I'm running again." Abbey stopped talking and looked deep into his eyes. She saw the resolve there, and, in that moment, became resigned to the idea that he was going to do this. 

"Yeah?" 

"Look, I have a lot to say" 

"You and me both," she said, her voice still laced with sarcasm. "Go ahead." 

"What?" Jed asked surprised. He had expected her to keep avoiding the issue, not pushing for an explanation. 

"Say what you have to say. Explain this to me so I can explain it to your daughters who, by the way, have all called wondering what the hell is going on. You said you have a lot to say, say it." 

"No. I have to go downstairs and be briefed on an evacuation plan for Haiti." 

"All right," Abbey sighed, sitting back in her chair. Jed stared at her for a long moment. He knew he was giving her the raw end of the deal yet again. He also knew that intellectually she had to accept that any crisis facing the country had to come before the personal time they needed, but, at times that had to be annoying, if not downright hurtful. He knew there was no way in hell he would ever be able to be as gracious as Abbey was about it. 

"Are you going to be up later?" He asked. 

"When?" 

"Probably 3 or 4." 

"Am I usually up at 3 or 4 in the morning?" The cool sarcasm was still present in her voice and Jed knew he was in no way off the hook. 

"Not usually." 

"Then let's assume I won't be tonight." They shared a long look, Jed's eyes filled with regret, and Abbey's with pain. Then, Jed turned to leave, and Abbey let the tears well in her eyes. She just could not believe that after all these years, after everything they had been through together, that Jed had sat in a room with his senior staffers and made the decision to run for re-election without one word of consultation with her. She had been completely disregarded and that was something Jed had never done before. Right now' this job is more important than my marriage, or a phrase similar to that, was what Leo had said to Jenny. She remembered the security, and, yes, maybe even superiority, she had felt in believing that Jed would never say those words to her. Yet, wasn't he doing just that with the way he had kept her out of making the decision to run again. Two of the things she and Jed had always had going for them in their marriage was love and trust. That complete and unwavering trust she had in him had been shaken badly today and' because of that' she had been hurt. She knew that with some time she would get over the hurt. But would she ever be able to get over losing the trust she had in Jed? 

Chapter 10: 

Abbey awoke slowly, stretching her hand over to feel for her husband. She sighed when she realized that he was gone. This had become an all too familiar morning ritual over the past month or so. Waking up naked and alone, without her husband to press up against. She thought about the previous night and many of the nights lately. Jed would slip into bed and roll away from her, only to toss and turn and finally roll back to face her, running his hand up her thigh,or over her stomach to cup her breast. Every night she promised herself she would turn away from him, but, instead, she would turn into his embrace and return his caresses. The silent, straining sex they shared in the dark was in no way the teasing, vocal, passionate lovemaking they usually shared, but since the press conference, Jed had retreated into himself and this was the only connection Abbey seemed to have with him and she was reluctant to part with that. It was as if, with his body joined with hers, he was not the brooding, bitter stranger he had become in the daylight hours. However, it only lasted for while they were joined as one. When it was over Jed would roll back to his side, leaving Abbey more lonely than ever. She longed for the cuddling and tender nuzzling they used to share as they both came down from the high. 

Abbey wearily got out of bed and headed for the shower, hating herself for allowing this to continue. Jed was a man, and like most men, at times, he was ruled by a piece of his anatomy that was not his brain, or his heart. And, as long as she was allowing him to continue having sex with her, he would never really believe anything was that wrong between them. But, she thought, as she began to shampoo her hair, she missed the old Jed. The Jed who would join her in the shower and shampoo her hair for her, and inevitably make her late. The Jed who would have breakfast with her and the babies in the solarium, talking babytalk with his months old twins. That Jed had disappeared the day he made his decision to run again and in his place was this cold, indifferent man who was too busy to talk to her, to spend time with her and the babies, or to even make love with her properly. So, Abbey had begun to fill her schedule with more luncheon and dinner engagements, working around Nicholas and Aislinn's schedule, rather than Jed's. 

*** 

Jed stood on the portico smoking a cigarette. It was a gorgeous sunny day and Abbey had brought Nicholas and Aislinn out for some sun and fresh air. He watched her pushing them around the gardens in their carriage. Watched her sit on one of the benches, kick her sandals off, and begin to push the carriage back and forth with her foot. She pulled a book out from the diaper bag and began to read, while absently playing with the gold crucifix around her neck. Any other time he would have joined her for a little while, but he knew she wouldn't welcome the intrusion. He just did not know what to say to her. He couldn't change what he had done and so he simply stayed where he was, feeling the gulf between them widen with each passing, silent moment. 

He wasn't an idiot. He knew that despite her reluctant (yes, he knew it was reluctant) acceptance of his nightly caresses, she was still very upset with him, her anger always simmering under the surface of civility. She had told him once that men did not know the difference between sex and making love. He knew the difference all right. In a marriage as long as the one he and Abbey had shared, not every physical encounter was a sensual explosion. Sometimes it was just sex. But, never in their marriage, until now, had something like this gone on for an extended period of time. That just wasn't the way he and Abbey operated. Their usual modus operandi was to argue, yell and passionately make up. Neither carried a grudge and both were too verbose to engage in a silent treatment. Until recently, that is. 

Jed knew he was shutting Abbey out, but for one of the few times in his life, he didn't know how to deal with a situation. He'd had an exhausting week of interview after interview with news magazines and many of the nation's major newspapers, in which he had to rehash his explanation of his disease and why he planned to run again. When he got home at the end of the day, he simply wanted to crash and relax, but there was Abbey, gently prodding him to explain it all to her. This had caused him to spend many of his evenings working in his private study to avoid looking at his wife and knowing what he owed her. He knew she had been totally against him running again, but had honestly believed she would come around and be able to support him. That was the subject of the argument they had later that evening. 

On this night, he had chosen to read in their bedroom. Normally they snuggled together on the bed to read, but on this night he lay on the bed, while Abbey stretched out on the couch. He lay there stewing over their situation, merely skimming the article he had in front of him. All it took to set him off was Abbey's innocent comment telling him not to worry about agriculture because it was not exactly his field of expertise. She stood quietly listening to his tirade about just how, as President, agriculture had to be part of his expertise. His anger was not about agriculture and Abbey knew that, but, what had surprised her, was that he finally let it out that his anger was aimed at her. He was angry with her because he perceived her not to be behind him. She was stunned by these shocking turn of events. She understood the pressures and demands of Jed's job and had been patiently awaiting an explanation from him, when she could have been furiously demanding one. And did he appreciate that? No, he had the unmitigating NERVE to be angry with her. 

Jed saw the look of absolute incredulity on Abbey's face when she told him she couldn't believe he was pissed at her. After which, her anger got the better of her and she let know exactly how she felt about his recent lack of communication and avoidance of her. Jed's frustration at having to discuss all this yet again, after the week of interviews set in, and he responded with a cool sarcasm that made Abbey wonder just exactly who this man sitting on their bed was. She glanced over at him where he lay reclined with a look of combined pain and disappointment in him in her eyes. Jed did not see that look as he was staring straight ahead, not even able to look at her, knowing the pain he was causing her. He did, however, hear her bitterly tell him to "Go to hell" as she exited the room. 

*** 

As the evening wore on, Jed couldn't concentrate on his reading. He felt like a heel. He really had acted like the jackass Abbey had accused him of being. All she had asked was that he open up to her and he had reacted like a jerk. He finally rose to his feet and headed out to look for his wife. He found her in the nursery, sound asleep on the daybed. He moved closer to the bed watching her sleep. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her sleeping form. He then bent down to kiss her forehead. She stirred sleepily. "Abbey?" 

"Mmmm," she murmured opening her eyes. 

"Come to bed, sweets." 

"Go away Jed," she said and rolled over to turn her back to him. Jed stood straight staring down at her for a long moment before he made his way back to his big empty bed. 

"You really fucked up royally this time, Bartlet," he said to himself as he slid alone under the covers. "You've got only yourself to blame, you stupid jackass." He turned off the bedside lamp and began a sleepless night of tossing and turning. 

*** 

A few days later, Abbey entered the residence to see Jed laying on the bed, stretched out on his side. Both Aislinn and Nicholas lay on their backs beside him, waving their tiny, pudgy legs in the air. He was reading the 'Three Little Bears' to them and while they didn't understand a word he said, they were gazing up at him with wide eyes, intrigued by their father's deep voice. Abbey smiled as she watched Aislinn reach a hand up to Jed's lips and he kissed his daughter's tiny fingers. How easy it was for her heart to melt for this man. To be thankful for the hundredth time that he was the father of her children. Jed looked up and saw her standing in the doorway and smiled. 

"Do you realize that when we go to New Hampshire Thursday morning, it will be the first time I've been back there with these guys? The last time I was there you were still pregnant." 

"I'm not going on Thursday," Abbey said quietly. 

"What do you mean you're not going?" he asked stunned. If she was so upset, she wouldn't be there for his kick off rally, he knew his campaign was over before it even started. 

"I didn't say I wasn't going. I said I wasn't going Thursday. I'm going to the ballet with Zoey and Ellie Thursday night, and we'll all fly up Friday." 

"So, no photo-ops," he said coldly. "You planned that well, Abigail. Is that supposed to be some type of payback?" 

"Jed, that isn't why...No...you know what, if that is what you want to believe then you just go ahead and believe that," she turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. 

*** 

Leo gazed out the window at the picturesque New Hampshire countryside as he pulled into the driveway of the Bartlet farm. He found Jed down by the cow pasture leaning on a pick up truck and smoking a cigarette.He was in a foul mood but Leo understood why that was so. The staff had not completely forgiven him for keeping his secret, Democrats were jumping ship in a panic and questioning his judgement in running again, subpoenas to his staff and family members would soon be sent out and, most significantly, Abbey had not accompanied him to the farm. Leo began to wonder if he had made a mistake in pushing Jed so hard to run again. Maybe all this turmoil was not good for him physically or emotionally. Maybe he would be better off returning with his young family to this beautiful, serene place. However, when he suggested such a scenario to Jed, he saw something that he hadn't seen in this man the first time around. Total defiant confidence. 

"Screw em' all, Leo," he said his voice tinged with bitterness, "like I said before, I'm running again and I'm gonna win." Leo looked at his oldest friend and realized, yet again, that despite his genial, good natured manner, underneath it all Jed Bartlet was a force to be reckoned with. 

*** 

Abbey arrived at the farm with her daughters by her side and a baby in each arm. CJ couldn't help but wish that had been the picture coming off Air Force One with the President. But, everyone knew there was very real tension between the First Lady and the President. Tension nobody had dared allude to. Jed Bartlet had made it very clear in that first presidential campaign that his marriage and his family were off limits, separate from the campaign and his job. He had kept this insistence in the White House. CJ watched the President approach the car hugging each of his daughters and turning to Abbey. He ran his hand over her shoulder and took one of the babies from her. It was amazing to CJ that even with things so bad between them there was some kind of thread of emotion that seemed to hold them together. They had a bond that nothing could break. That bond was evident in their home. She loved the Bartlet home, because that was what it was, a home, not a house. Despite the antiques and fine old carpets and furniture, it was the home of a family and reflected that family. There were bookshelves and books in almost every room, evidence of the Bartlets' love of reading and revealing their eclectic taste. From old college textbooks, to philosophy, to religion, to classics, to mysteries and to Abbey's childhood books that she had kept and passed on to her daughters. 'Black Beauty', 'Anne of Green Gables', 'The Bobbsey Twins', 'The Secret Garden', they were all here. CJ envied the Bartlet girls that library. And, speaking of the Bartlet girls, they were everywhere. Pictures of the growing family graced almost every table and wall. Pictures from Jed and Abbey's wedding, of the girls as babies, then toddlers and first days of school, to sporting events and graduations. The family at the beach and at picnics. Governor Bartlet dancing with his young daughters at his Inaugurations. And always, when Jed and Abbey's eyes rested on each other, the love that came shining through was almost luminous, and sometimes so intimate it made CJ blush. Yes, this couple had a bond that could not be broken and CJ knew they would make it through this rough spot. 

*** 

For her part, Abbey studiously avoided Jed's senior staff. There was still a residual bitterness that she felt in knowing they had persuaded her husband to go against the deal she had made with him. She knew it was foolish but somehow she felt that Jed had chosen them over her and she wasn't ready yet to be part of that inner circle again. So, while they prepared speeches and strategized in her kitchen, Abbey spent the time hiking and riding horseback with her older daughters and taking long walks down the lane with the babies. But when it came time to do her duty and play the perfect political wife by introducing her husband, New Hampshire's greatest son, to the crowd, she did so like the seasoned pro she was. But, what scared Abbey most about all of this, was the fact that she and Jed had never had to act the part of the happily married couple. Everything between them had always been genuine. But that afternoon when she had smiled and kissed Jed in front of the crowd and TV cameras, she had felt like a fraud. While, she still felt undeniable pride in her husband as she listed his accomplishments and listened to the crowd cheer for him, there was a rift between them that could not be healed by one political kiss for the crowd. She felt a horrible sadness overtake her as she stood in the background where she had stood so many times before and she knew she could not continue to on like this. To live with this kind of coolness and tension between she and Jed. She could not take a whole campaign like this. Jed was running again and she had to find a way to accept that and live with it. She knew she had to find a way to make things better between them, but, on the other hand, with Jed's attitude being what it was, she had to wonder if any of this would even matter to him at all. Had he become so obsessed with winning re-election that she and the kids had ceased to matter to him? She had to fight back the tears when that thought had penetrated her mind. 

*** 

Later that night Abbey slid into bed, having spent over an hour comforting her son, who was cutting his first tooth. 

"Nicky OK?" Jed asked, running a hand over her hip. 

"Yeah, he's running a little fever so I gave him some Tylenol." 

"Mmm," he murmured and his hand moved from her hip to caress her belly. Abbey knew exactly where this was going. Jed always fed off a crowd with a major adrenaline rush that never failed to raise his testosterone level. She had always referred to it as his rockstar syndrome because he came off that podium as randy as all get out. The sex after the Democratic National Convention had been incredible. But, Abbey wasn't going for any of that now. 

"Not tonight Jed," she said tightly, and removed his hand from her belly. Jed sighed with frustration and rolled over, turning his back to her. Abbey felt the silent, warm tears trickle from the corner of her eyes to her pillow. 

** 

The next morning when Jed awoke, Abbey was gone. He moved sleepily to the window and saw her riding horseback over the fields, her blazing auburn hair flying out behind her. He knew how much she had always loved the freedom of these early morning rides. He watched her for a while before moving to take a quick shower. He came out of the shower toweling off his wet hair and moved to the closet. As he fished for a shirt, he looked at Abbey's side of the closet. He saw her white lab coats, the piles of her scrubs on the shelf, the black leather jackets and the varied colored leather skirts she had favored before the election. In that moment it hit him stronger than ever before, just how much she had given up for him. All so he could realize his dream. She had given up her profession, her freedom and even, in some cases, the way she dressed. And how had he treated her? Like a pouting, sulking child. He knew how deeply he had hurt her and it was time to acknowledge that. 

Once he finished dressing, he made his way to the nursery for a visit but both his offspring were still asleep so he knew Abbey must have nursed them before heading out. 

"Don't worry guys," he said, running a hand over Nicholas' downy fair head, "your old man screwed up pretty damn bad but I'm going to take care of that now. Don't you worry." 

*** 

Jed set out from the house toward the barn. He found Abbey leaning against the rail of the paddock, Zoey and Annie jumping, Zoey on her big bay gelding, Annie on the little black mare he and Abbey had given her for her 10th birthday. Abbey wore fawn colored riding breeches that clung to her slender legs and shapely hips, along with tall worn brown riding boots and a white cotton shirt. It was a look he had always found sexy and he had always had the urge to jump her when she returned from her early morning rides, even when she laughed that she smelled like a horse. God how he wanted to hear her lovely throaty laugh again, it had been too long. She had not been carefree since that wonderful, romantic, and sexy weekend at Camp David. One of the benefits of making up with Abbey would be the fact that he could act on those urges again. 

"Hey," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Good morning. Did you have breakfast?" 

"Not yet Doc," he grinned. "You know I was thinking, I'm going to talk to Leo and see if we can spend an extra day here instead of flying back to Washington tonight." 

"I'm not flying back to Washington tonight," she said. "In fact, I'm not going back at all." 

"EVER?" 

The end (Naw, just moving on to the next part in the series) 

Sequel: "An Interlude in Maine" 


End file.
